Il paraît qu'il m'a fait les yeux doux
by Exces
Summary: UA. Mesdames et messieurs ! Ouvrez grands vos yeux ! Le cirque XIII débarque dans vos villes ! Et en avant première, l'Arlequin Axel ! Le petit Roxas se dévoile enfin...mais qui est donc Sora pour lui ? Aime-t-il vraiment notre cher Arlequin ?
1. Axel l'Arlequin

**Titre** : Il paraît qu'il m'a fait les yeux doux, je les ai sentis amers.

**Auteur** : Exces, votre plus fidèle serviteur !

**Disclaimers** : Tous les personnages nommés dans ce texte sont les propriétés exclusives de Square Enix, et de ce fêlé de Nomura. Mais je jure sur mon honneur que les situations et l'histoire sont de moi ! Mises à part quelques inspirations aux écrits de Paulo Coelho, je reste maître de mes idées.

**Notes** : Un nouveau récit pour un nouvel esprit. Peut-être certains reconnaîtront ma façon d'écrire et le sujet de ce texte, puisqu'il s'apparente au monde de Sucré, Amer, Aigre-douce. Il faut dire, cette histoire m'est vraiment venu sur le taille ; je voulais des arlequins, je feuilletais des sujets sur la commedia dell'arte, et je jouais à Kingdom Hearts. Un bon petit mélange, 'faut dire ! Puis j'en ai parlé avec quelqu'un et, de fils en aiguille, j'ai déballé cette histoire. Ce ne sera ni triste, ni joyeux. Soyez attentifs aux personnages, et à leurs psychologies. J'ai pour principal de garder un maximum de liens avec l'univers initial du jeu ; ainsi, cherchez-les. Le cirque me passionne énormément, et je me décide enfin à le développer. C'est un peu une dédicace à un ami. Mais je commence à trop en dire… Sur ce, _bonne lecture !_

**Prémices d'un nouveau départ**

Le soleil est haut. Le ciel bien trop bleu. Il sera bientôt midi. L'entrée de la ville n'est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. Nous pourrons finir l'installation dans les temps. Le chef a ordonné qu'à dix-neuf heures pile, nous devrons ouvrir au public. Ça va être galère ! Mais comme à chaque fois, nous y arriverons.

Rendre les autres heureux est notre gagne-pain. C'n'est pas si mal.

« Mog ! Où t'es passé, bon dieu ?

- Cherche sur le toit, vieux. Il doit voler aux alentours.

- Merci, Axel ! »

Ce garçon pas très dégourdi, on le surnomme Demyx. Il est surexcité d'un rien, et panique vite. Mais les enfants adorent son sourire ; c'est un des trépieds de l'Organisation. Il sert aussi bien de clown maladroit que de conteur d'histoire ; il ne se sépare jamais de son précieux sitar. Il est entré juste après moi au sein de la troupe et, de ce fait, nous sommes assez proches. J'aime sa façon de voir les choses du bon côté ; même s'il n'en branle pas une quand nous devons ranger tout le matériel !

Mog, c'est une drôle de bête : ça vole et ça rigole. Nous ne savons pas trop d'où il vient mais comme il s'agit du petit protégé du boss, nous avons préféré ne pas chercher plus loin. Demyx en est accro.

Pour faire court, l'Organisation XIII est un cirque nomade qui voyage à travers _les mondes_. Il s'implante aussi bien dans les petits villages que dans les grandes agglomérations. Il s'est forgé une belle réputation, et s'est vite fait connaître par le bouche-à-oreille. Grâce à la fidélité du public, nous avons pu étendre nos activités et nous répondons aujourd'hui au nombre de douze. A chaque membre, son nouveau prénom ; dès que nous entrons dans la bande, nous abandonnons tout lien avec le passé, jusqu'à notre propre identité. Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. La belle affaire, en gros. Ce qui nous assure notre public, c'est avant tout le thème de nos spectacles ; la recherche du cœur. Ce frigide de Xemnas, il a beau jouer son dur, il reste toute de même un grand sentimental ! C'est une idée en or. Parce qu'à travers ça, nous pouvons nous exprimer pleinement tout en rendant le monde heureux…à défaut de l'être nous même. Personne ne se rend compte de nos conditions de vie ; certes, nous l'avons voulu, mais les circonstances nous y ont poussés.

Aucun de nous n'est heureux de vivre, ici. Mais cela n'a aucune importance, puisque seules les apparences comptent. Nous n'avons plus d'espoir, ni de rêve. Nous suivons la vie qui court, sans chercher à la rattraper. Tant que le monde ira bien, nous en serons satisfaits.

Il n'y a aucun nuage. C'est bon signe. Je pourrai bien aller voir Luxord pour m'en assurer…bah, ça me fera passer le temps.

Sa couchette est à la suite de celle de Demyx ; nous voyageons dans ces petits appartements de fortune, la plupart du temps à deux, histoire de facilité le transport et le confort. Ils sont tirés à la suite du camion principal ; c'est assez convivial, mais pas très pratique lorsqu'il s'agit de bouger entre les couchettes. Une enjambée, un passage discret chez Demyx, une deuxième enjambée, et nous voici chez Luxord. J'espère qu'il ne dort pas.

« Mec ? C'est Axel !

-Entre, je t'en prie. »

C'est toujours aussi peu chaleureux, chez lui. Sobre, et rose. Rose pour Marluxia, d'ailleurs ; celui-là, c'est notre botaniste passionné de fleurs. Ses tours épatent beaucoup le public âgé. Deux matelas, et une valise. Luxord m'attend sur son lit, en tailleur, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Que me vaut cette visite, Axel ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

-De toute façon, je ne suis capable que de cela. »

Luxord est un diseur de bonne aventure, au sein du groupe. Il tire les cartes, et distrait de temps en temps le public avec des tours de passe-passe. C'est un voyant assez atypique ; il reconnaît lui-même que les arts divinatoires ne prédisent pas l'avenir, mais ont été inventé pour aider l'homme. Il se voit plus comme un conseiller que comme un prophète. Sinon, il serait riche, marié et heureux !

« Donne-moi ta main. Le contact physique est important. »

Il base ses prédictions sur ses cartes, mais avant tout sur la personne face à lui. Il l'analyse en un regard, et la comprend en un touché ; ainsi il atteint toujours la corde sensible de son vis-à-vis avec ses belles paroles. C'est de l'illusion, mais c'est rassurant.

« Tu es encore nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? Arrête de te préoccuper pour de telles broutilles. Le spectacle se passera bien. Demyx ratera une nouvelle fois son tour de jonglage, et Larxene s'embrouillera avec un spectateur car il lorgnera trop sur son décolleté. Ah ! Et Mog mangera le dessert du boss.

-Arrête tes conneries, vieux ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire passant.

-…je plaisantais, tu le sais bien. Bon, veux-tu que je te les tire les cartes ?

-Evidemment. »

Agilement, il mélange ses cartes. Malgré le temps, elles sont toujours en aussi bon état ; il y tient énormément. Trois piles se présentent à moi.

« Tire la première. »

Je m'exécute.

« La Roue de la Fortune. Dans un avenir proche, tes convictions risquent d'être ébranlées par un bon changement et par un mauvais changement. Ton cœur reposera sur un lit d'instabilité, et tu douteras de ta réussite. Cependant, n'oublis pas que tu es un homme naît sous le signe de la Chance. Tire ta seconde carte, je te prie. »

Cette prédiction me laisse perplexe. Je ne vois ce qui pourrait changer dans ma vie ; je n'ai aucune stabilité, je ne peux plus être surpris par les évènements. M'enfin, ce n'est pas une science exacte… Regardons cette deuxième carte.

« L'Amoureux. Un dilemme s'offrira à toi ; choisiras-tu la voix de la raison, ou la voix de ton cœur ? Choisis bien, car une fois le choix établi, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Ne confond pas l'amour charnel et la tentation. Tu devras te poser tes propres questions, et y trouver tes propres réponses. Si tu résous le mystère de ton cœur, tu accéderas à l'Amour véritable. »

Il me sort de drôles de choses, aujourd'hui. Cela fait bientôt deux ans que je suis avec Saïx, et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait…puisque ce serait stupide de tomber amoureux d'un sédentaire.

« Tire ta troisième carte. »

J'appréhende la dernière prédiction. Je n'aime lorsque Luxord me parle de changements…il se trompe si peu souvent. C'est certain qu'en ce moment, il ne m'aide pas à être rassuré.

« Le Soleil. Il est le plus important à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Suis la chaleur de ses doux rayons, et ainsi tu sauras si ton choix était le bon. Si tu as mal écouté ton cœur, tu subiras la douleur du mensonge et du désastre sentimental. Mais si tu as su être attentif à ses battements, tu connaîtras la paix intérieure et le bonheur de cette nouvelle union. »

Je le regarde. Il attrape son paquet de cartes, et le range soigneusement sous son oreiller. Puis il reprend ma main. Relève les yeux vers moi.

« Axel…il serait temps que tu crois au bonheur.

-Y crois-tu, toi ?

-Bien sûr. »

Je romps le contact, et retourne dans ma couchette après quelques remerciements. Je n'aime pas qu'on me parle de changements, de bonheur, d'inconnu ! Ses prévisions restent de l'illusion, rien de plus. Qu'on ne vienne pas me faire chier avec ma vie. Elle est bien comme elle est ; sans sens, et sans complications.

Demyx gueule contre Mog. Le boss risque de s'en mêler. La ville nous invite à l'horizon. Le but est proche, et le ciel commence tout juste à se voiler.

---

Le clocher de la ville sonne dix-neuf heures. Nous avons fini dans les temps. Le public attend déjà aux portes du chapiteau, l'excitation monte peu à peu. Demyx accumule pitrerie sur pitrerie, s'emmêle les pinceaux avec ses quilles. Mog vient tout juste de se faire réprimandé par le chef parce qu'il avait mangé sa glace à la cerise. Luxord s'occupe silencieusement du filet, et Marluxia tente de l'aider. Sans grand succès.

« Où est Larxene ? C'est elle qui a mon matériel !

- Axel ! Je crois qu'elle est à l'extérieur en train de se prendre le bec avec un vieux pervers qui se rinçait l'œil près de sa loge. »

…tout ça sent le vécu. Mais en même temps, c'était facile à prévoir ; tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Luxord, avec tes prévisions à la con ! Le chef nous fait signe d'aller enfiler nos costumes. Il nous reste peu de temps ; dans quelques minutes, nous devrons paraître heureux. Et rien que cela, c'est la chose qui nous est la plus difficile.

Pour tout dire, aux yeux des autres, je suis le plus jovial et le plus amical de nous tous. Même Demyx n'égale pas ma prestation. Mon masque est le plus réaliste, et il le demeura aussi longtemps que je respirais. C'est mon gagne-pain, rien de plus.

Les spectateurs font un bruit de grand boulevard. Les cris d'impatience nous appellent. Nous avons tous peur, nous sommes tous surexcités. Nous y arriverons. Nous n'y arriverons pas ? Xigbar me passe son zippo, j'enfile la dernière partie de mon costume d'Arlequin. Larxene arrive enfin, essoufflée, et me balance mes torches imbibées d'essence.

« Que le spectacle commence ! »

Premier pas sur la scène. Ce soir sera aussi magique que les précédents.

* * *

C'est une sorte de prologue, une bonne intro' pour la suite. Ca vous a plu ? La suite dans une semaine ! Pour m'accorder vos avis, c'est en bas, au milieu, en vert, sur review. Je vous aime !

**Dans le prochain chapitre** ; « Appelle-moi Roxas. Je...je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi partir avec vous ! »


	2. Luxord le conseiller du Destin

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages cités sont de ce fêlé de Nomura ! Et certainement que quelqu'uns feront parti des studios Disney… Mais l'univers est de moi !

**Notes **: Le premier chapitre n'a pas vraiment fait sensation. C'est dommage de voir plus de _fanfictions favoris_ que de _reviews_… Rah, ma foi, ça me lasse déjà. Mais comme j'aime cette histoire, j'irai jusqu'au bout ; avec ou sans vous, mes chers lecteurs. Un avis, franchement, c'est trop demandé ? :^( J'espère que cette suite plaira à certains. Sur ce, _bonne lecture…_

**Acrobatie surprise**

Mon nouveau numéro a fait sensation. Le boss devrait aimer l'effet qu'ça a eu sur le public, et la bonne recette qu'on récoltera si le tour a fait parler de lui. J'ai presque cru être heureux dans les yeux de ces gamins. C'est beau, la candeur de l'enfance.

Demyx vient de finir son tour de musique. Il me balance un sourire, je le lui rends. C'est un chouette gars, celui-là, il fait plaisir à voir. Sa bonne humeur fait chaud au cœur. C'est à Larxene de passer ; le dernier tour de la soirée.

Bon…bah, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Je fais signe aux autres que je m'en vais, un faible grognement me répond. Je ne t'aime pas non plus, Xigbar. Cet ancêtre a le don de me foutre en rogne…et quelques fois de me faire sourire. Mais c'est trop rare pour être remarqué.

L'air frais me fouette le visage. Je suis encore en sueurs. Malgré moi, je rends mes tripes sur le bitume. C'était à prévoir ; ça me rend malade de jouer à l'arlequin heureux. Après chaque représentation, c'est la même chose, je finis mal pour la nuit. Je crois que ça vient du mauvais mélange essence/sourire. Mais c'n'est pas si grave, c'est simplement devenu une habitude.

Pour une fois, je suis assez éloigné du chapiteau pour que les autres ne viennent pas m'aider. Ras-le-bol de leur sollicitude. C'est bien sympa, les potes, mais c'est vite fatiguant. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi ; la Lune me suffira.

Je suis décidément bien noir, ce soir. Sali. Je ne devrais pas distribuer le bonheur, je ne le mérite pas. Y'a de ces jours où tout rime avec rien…je vous jure, il y a d'ces moments où même donner de la voix, ça devient inutile. Je passerai bien la nuit avec Saïx. Il me changera les idées, avec ses conneries de poussière de fée. Pourtant…je ne suis toujours pas sûr de l'aimer.

Nous sommes des automates du bonheur. Je ne crois pas que nous soyons capables d'aimer à proprement parler. C'est plus un ressenti, comme un souvenir du sentiment. Jamais nous ne sommes exaltés. Jamais nous ne pleurons comme le ferait un enfant. Jamais nous ne rions comme le ferait de bons vivants.

C'est étrange, comme sensation. Une impression de non-vie. Comme si…nous n'avions plus de cœur.

Ouais, je vais aller me coucher. Je file un mauvais coton, ce soir. Penser ne m'aidera pas. Je verrai bien si Saïx me rejoint ; sa chaleur ne sera pas de trop, ce soir.

Quelques éclats de rires retentissent du chapiteau. Un jour, j'ai lu que la vie était belle. Moins quand on n'en est que le spectateur impassible.

Allez, bonne nuit.

Ma couchette est isolée au fond du terrain. Plus aucun bruit de vie ne me parvient.

« Le paradis, comme on dit… Quelle ironie.

-Bonsoir, monsieur l'Arlequin. »

C'est quoi ce cirque ? Bon, le jeu de mot n'est pas vraiment de rigueur…mais, c'est quoi ça ? Oh, merde…un énième gosse plein de rêve et d'espoir. Pas ce soir, bon sang ! C'est bien ma veine. Je vais devoir me coltiner ses grands discours passionnés pour finalement lui cracher un non en plein visage. Le nombre de gamins que j'ai vu défiler ! Tous à m'attendre près de mon petit chez moi, aux aguets, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Celui-là n'échappe pas à la règle. Ses yeux bleus luisent aussi au clair de Lune. C'est reparti pour jouer le bon monsieur complaisant. Bah, ouais, selon le boss, je dois gentiment les renvoyer paitre.

« Que veux-tu, mon petit gars ?

-Appelle-moi Roxas. Je…je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi partir avec vous ! »

Et voilà la réplique culte de tous ces joyeux bambins. Bon, je dois avouer que celui-là est un peu plus dégourdi que les autres ; il a compris le système de nos noms de scène. Hélas, petit, c'n'est pas ça qui va t'assurer une place parmi nous. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire dans le sentiment…

« Désolé, gamin, mais ne compte pas là-dessus. Tu veux savoir le nombre de gosses comme toi qui m'ont sorti la même chose ? Ce n'est pas la vie que tu crois. Ce n'est pas « génial » de faire parti de la troupe. Nous, on amuse le grand public par obligation. Arrête de croire que c'est le pied. On n'a pas choisi de donner dans la distribution de bonheur. Alors, va jouer ailleurs. T'as forcément une famille à retrouver.

-Non.

-Alors des amis, un chien, un chez toi…bref, un truc qui te rattache ici.

-Je n'ai plus rien.

-Alors il te reste ton cœur d'enfant. Use-en, va découvrir le monde, et fous-moi la paix.

-Je n'ai pas de cœur. »

Il commence à me pomper l'air, le môme. Allez, il doit avoir tout au plus seize ans. Deux ans à attendre, et il pourra faire ce qu'il voudra de sa vie. Il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité au sein de l'Organisation.

« La vie nomade est dure, gamin. On n'a aucune stabilité, aucun lieu de repos, plus d'attache au monde normal. Oublie ce rêve stupide, et trouve t'en un autre. Celui-là ne te rendra que plus désespéré.

-Tu n'es pas un véritable Arlequin ! Où sont passés ta bonne humeur, ton sourire chaleureux, et cette lueur au fond de tes yeux ? Tu n'es pas l'Arlequin !

-C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire, mon petit. Ici, on joue à sourire. On joue à être heureux. Mais rien n'est réel. Tout ce que tu vois sur scène n'est qu'illusion. Non, je ne suis pas un arlequin. Non, je ne suis pas heureux. Personne ici ne l'est. Chacun se décompose à son rythme, crevant dans l'espoir de trouver un jour la force de se créer un nouveau cœur.

-Tu n'es pas l'Arlequin…

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire ! »

J'en peux plus. Il parle trop. Qu'il se casse. Je veux dormir. Je t'en prie, gamin, dégage…ma patience a des limites. Et le boss me tuera si je te violente ! Il est lourd, avec son regard déterminé. Je m'accroupis face à lui ; je sens l'herbe humide effleurait ma peau. Il commence sérieusement à faire froid.

« J'étais spécialement venu te voir car je pensais que…toi seul pourrait me comprendre.

-Tu m'en vois désolé, mon petit. » Je lui souris difficilement. « Allez…le fond de l'air devient mauvais. Rentre chez toi.

-Mais j'ai besoin de partir avec vous ! Je dois partir !

-Pars seul.

-J'en suis incapable ! Je suis trop faible, bien trop jeune…je dois partir en voyage. Et je veux le faire au sein de ce cirque !

-Tu serais un fardeau pour nous.

-Je me débrouillerai pour vous être utile !

-Pourquoi veux-tu tant voyager qu'ça ? »

Il baisse soudainement le regard. J'ai enfin brisé sa carapace de rêve. Il devrait bientôt abandonné.

« Afin de retrouver…quelqu'un.

-Qui ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Il est prise de tête, ce mioche. Sérieusement, il aurait pu s'en prendre à un autre de la troupe…ça m'aurait évité une migraine. Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? Il se cramponne à son fantasme avec conviction, ça va être dur de le faire décrocher. Et puis, je manque de courage ce soir…

« Rentre chez toi.

-Je ne veux pas. Je veux partir avec vous. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de cœur. Je ne suis pas heureux. Là » il pointe sa poitrine avec force « un trou de sentiment s'est formé. Ce n'est pas grave si vous me méprisez. Mais, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire partir des vôtres… »

C'est qu'il arriverait presque à me faire flancher, avec son regard obstiné. Je ne suis pas très bon acteur, ce soir. Je me laisse trop allé…

Soudain, ma tête tourne violemment. C'est mauvais, ça… Je crois que je perds l'équilibre. Tout devient flou…le noir m'enveloppe. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je…ne me sens pas très bien…

---

D'un sursaut, je me relève. Merde ! J'ai eu un malaise ! Je cherche du regard le môme en face de moi, je ne retrouve que les cloisons de ma couchette. Je reconnais mes draps…mais comment ai-je pu atterrir ici ? Il fait encore nuit noire, dehors. Quelle heure est-il ?

Instinctivement, je pose la main contre mon pantalon. Fouille dans ma poche droite. Puis la gauche. Et y trouve un petit morceau chiffonné.

_Monsieur Arlequin,_

_Fais plus attention à toi à l'avenir. J'aurai pu en profiter._

Roxas, c'est cela ? Quel drôle de gamin. Bien trop effronté, bien trop insolent. Sa détermination ne le mènera à rien. Même si, par mégarde, je voulais qu'il nous suive, le boss ne l'accepterait jamais. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête d'espérer…car, avant lui, aucun autre n'a atteint ce but.

On ne choisit pas de faire partie de l'Organisation.

Je me sens encore un peu nauséeux, ma tête continue de jouer la capricieuse. En attendant, si je dormais ? Je dois être en forme pour demain…après tout, c'est mon boulot d'être heureux.

J'espère simplement que le môme ne reviendra pas.

---

Déjà dix-sept heures. A peine deux heures, et le numéro redémarre. L'envie n'y est vraiment pas, aujourd'hui ! Je crois que ce gamin m'a foutu un coup au moral avec ses histoires de rêves. Un changement, hein ? Non, ce n'est pas ce morveux qui chamboulera ma vie. Jamais.

Assis à l'arrière du chapiteau, autour d'un bon jeu de tarot, toute la troupe se prête à la distraction, avec Luxord comme maître de jeu. Ça me fera tuer le temps…et oublier de penser. Je m'installe entre Demyx et Marluxia. Le bon vieux Xigbar me tend une cigarette que je refuse ; pas de ces conneries-là pour moi.

« On joue à quoi, aujourd'hui ?

-Luxord nous tire les cartes, et nous essayons de trouver à quoi ces prédictions peuvent bien correspondre. »

Très peu pour moi, merci. Je jette un coup d'œil à Demyx, absorbé par le jeu. Au moins un qui y trouve de l'intérêt. Puis je pose mon regard sur Saïx, lequel sirotant tranquillement une bière fraîche. Il lève les yeux vers moi, sérieux. Il est déjà saoul, c'est ça ? Pas bien grave. Je lui fais signe que j'ai à lui parler, il acquiesce en un sourire. Il est vraiment beau, quand il s'y met.

Nous nous levons d'un même mouvement, sous le regard amusé de Larxene qui nous bombarde de commentaires stupides et déplacés. Ça va, on n'est pas des bêtes non plus ! Le vieux me balance un regard mauvais, et le reste de la troupe se soucie bien de savoir ce qu'on va faire. Pour tout dire, au sein du groupe, c'est devenu normal de recourir à nos besoins primaires entre nous. Simplement quelques petits services entre amis, pour tout dire.

Il m'emmène jusqu'à sa couchette, et se stoppe à l'entrée. Ah, c'est le moment de parler. Comme tu veux, l'ami… Je m'assois près de lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dormir avec moi, cette nuit ?

-J'ai vu qu'un gamin s'occupait bien de toi, alors j'ai préféré vous laissez seuls.

-Ah, tu parles de Roxas ? Laisse tomber, c'est un gosse sans intérêt, comme tous les autres. Ne vas pas te faire de fausses idées. »

Il marmonne quelques paroles indéchiffrables. Il rougit comme un enfant en faute. Il est adorable quand il fait son jaloux…comme un vieux petit couple, on dira. J'en profite pour lui piquer sa bouteille et y boire à grandes gorgées.

« Tu penses qu'un jour ce sera sérieux entre nous, Léa ?

-Arrête avec ce nom à la con ! Je suis Axel, maintenant. Et toi Saïx.

-Je ne veux pas oublier ce que nous étions avant le cirque…

-Tu devrais. »

Il ne manquait plus que cela ; il est assez pompette pour me jouer un air de nostalgie. Géniale, l'ambiance. Parce qu'à vrai dire, je voudrais simplement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras…

« L…Axel. Je t'aime.

-Oui, je sais bien... Je t'aimais aussi, avant. Mais rien n'est plus pareil. »

Un silence prend place entre nous. Notre relation est vraiment compliquée ; ce n'est ni de l'amour, ni du désir. C'est tellement plus... Mais finalement, plus grand-chose quand on regarde ce que nous étions avant. Nous sommes les seuls membres qui se connaissaient avant l'Organisation…et ce n'est pas qu'une bonne chose. Oublier est plus difficile, et surtout pour Saïx.

Doucement, j'agrippe son menton pour l'embrasser. Il pleure encore. Il a vraiment l'alcool mauvais. Je lui ferai arrêter, un de ces jours. Il se laisse docilement aller. Lui aussi n'attendait que cela. Et puis…il nous reste deux bonnes heures devant nous. J'ai besoin de lui. Il est le seul au monde à me faire me sentir bien. Peut-être à cause de la couleur de ses yeux.

« Allez, viens. Je vais te faire oublier tout le reste. »

Sans mot dire, il me suit à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

---

Plus que cinq minutes avant la représentation ! Plus que cinq minutes pour me taper l'aller retour entre ma couchette et le chapiteau ! J'y ai laissé mon costume d'Arlequin…heureusement que Zexion passe avant moi, ce soir. Ou je serai déjà mort, tué par le boss… Allez, du nerf ! Dire que je serais bien resté entre les bras de Saïx… Foutu spectacle ! Foutu public ! Foutue vie !

Je prends rapidement à gauche, détourne le petit buisson, et manque de me ramasser la face à terre. Le môme est devant chez moi à m'attendre. J'ai pas le temps, là, tu vois, donc tu pars, pour toujours, tu me fous la paix, j'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie, ni la patience pour te supporter, une seconde fois…

Oh le morveux ! Il a mon costume à la main ! D'où il fouille chez les autres, celui-là ?

« Petit gars…

-Bonsoir, Arlequin. Alors, prêt pour ce nouveau spectacle ? J'espère qu'il sera aussi bon que le précédent ! »

Il m'énerve. Je vais exploser. Son sourire est trop sincère. J'étouffe. En deux temps trois mouvements, j'ai enfilé le costume et attrapé le môme à la volée. Calé contre mon dos, je reprends ma course vers le chapiteau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Arlequin ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'accepter avec vous ?

-Non, justement…je…t'emmène voir le boss…il choisira…si on te garde ou pas… »

Je lui laisse un minimum d'espoir. Je ne suis pas si cruel que ça. A l'entrée arrière du chapiteau, Xemnas fait déjà les cent pas. Je crois qu'il m'attend. Et bien, surprise patron ! Un enfant pour vous ! Vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez, moi, j'ai un spectacle à assurer.

En deux phrases désordonnées, je lui explique la situation, que je suis déborder et pas assez dur pour combattre l'espoir du petit Roxas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelle raison, mais le boss me fait les yeux ronds après avoir vu le gosse.

« Je sais bien que je suis moche sans maquillage, mais tout de mêm-

-On l'engage. »

C'est à mon tour de faire les yeux ronds. Le gosse, ravi, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est quoi ces conneries, à la fin ? Une mauvaise blague, c'est ça, une sorte de plaisanterie entre amis ? Depuis quand on accepte les gamins comme lui ?! Le boss ne cherche même pas à me donner de plus amples explications.

Il fixe avec attention le gamin rire aux éclats et le remercier. Comme s'il semblait soucieux…se connaîtraient-ils ?

« Axel, tu te chargeras de lui à partir de ce soir.

-Mais, boss, ce môme n'a aucune expérience, aucune particularité ! Il ne nous servira à rien !

-Tu lui apprendras les bases du métier. Je le veux avec nous, c'est compris ? On partira avec Sora… »

Je n'ai jamais vu le boss aussi humain, aussi troublé, aussi mystérieux. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il agit bizarrement. En dehors de ses habitudes. Quel lien a-t-il avec le môme ? Je suis perdu, là. Et pourquoi diable l'appelle-t-il comme ça ?

« Non, monsieur, moi c'est Roxas.

-Oui, c'est ça…Roxas… »

Du fond du chapiteau, Lexaeus m'appelle pour le maquillage. Sans plus attendre, je laisse les deux autres entre eux. Alors comme ça, je vais donner dans le baby-sitting ? J'imprègne ma bouche d'essence, et prépare mes torches. Xigbar me balance le zippo. Demyx me souhaite bon courage.

Je ne la sens pas, cette histoire…mais alors vraiment pas…

* * *

En espérant que ceci vous ait plus, mes chers. Un commentaire, un ? Ca me ferait rudement plaisir ! Même si ce n'est qu'un _non, j'ai pas aimé_ ou un _oui, j'ai aimé_ ; tout me conviendra ! Tant que je peux me sentir soutenu. Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! Je vous aime~

**Dans le prochain chapitre** ; « Avant aujourd'hui, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais vécu. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Simplement que je m'appelle Roxas. »


	3. Demyx le Clown maladroit

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages sont les propriétés de Square Enix. Sauf Saïx-puppy ! Lui, je le garde sous le bras, il est à MOI ! Ainsi que Demyx. Si je les kidnappe, ils deviennent à moi, non ?

**Notes** : C'était sympa de décrire d'emblée un Saïx écorché vif, saignant jusqu'à la moelle, s'apitoyant sur leur sort. Je le prends vraiment d'affection, celui-là - surtout que je suis tombé amoureux de sa voix. Bref, le doute persiste. Avec qui Axel va-t-il finir ? Saïx, ou Roxas ? Le lunatique, ou le mystérieux ? La Lune, ou le Soleil ? Rah, je sais même plus, moi ! Dire que je suis un fan inconditionnel de l'Akuroku, je ne me reconnais plus. Avouez, il est chou Saïx ? (et encore plus en puppy !) Pour cet adorable Demyx, le côté un peu gaffeur est tiré d'une de mes anciennes histoires - Sucré, Amer, Aigre-douce. Mais très vite, nous le verrons sous un nouveau jour ! Et maintenant, deux minutes de commentaires pour les anonymes ;

Guytoon : Je te remercie d'être fidèle à mon histoire ! Tes encouragements m'vont droit au cœur, alors j'espère en recevoir encore, et encore… :^D Ca me booste à bien écrire, tu vois ? Pour ces deux chouchous de Roxas et Axel…ah ! Cela va être aussi compliqué que dans l'histoire originelle ! Beaucoup d'ambigüité, et un dénouement encore mystérieux. (Pour tout dire, j'hésite encore sur la nature de leur relation à venir…une proposition ?) Donc, encore merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Méphisto, The Sexual Freak : Ton pseudo fait si pervers~ Tu vois, en lisant ce que tu m'as écrit, j'en avais le rouge aux joues et le cœur qui jouait le fou. Un immense merci à toi ! Moi qui démoralisais en me disant que mon histoire ne plaisait pas, je remettais tout en question…jusqu'à ton commentaire. Wouah ! Merci ! Ça a été un sacré coup pour moi, et ça m'a motivé plus que de raison. Quand au rôle des autres membres, il va être dévoilé au fur et à mesure que l'histoire prendra de l'ampleur… Et Lexaeus n'est pas que le maquilleur ! Encore un grand merci ; j'espère que la suite de l'histoire ne te décevra pas.

Allez, trêve de blabla barbant ; sur ce, _bonne lecture !_

**Comme une envie de sourire pour lui**

Minuit sonne lourdement. La couchette du boss empeste la piquette et le tabac froid. Un hibou nous chante sa mélopée du fond de la vallée. J'ai la rage au ventre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans son crâne, bordel ? Pourquoi je dois me coltiner ce gosse pas plus haut qu'trois pommes, aussi rigide qu'un manche à balai ? Bon sang !

Mais monsieur Xemnas préfère se cloisonner dans son mutisme. Il ne cesse de me répéter qu'on partira avec lui, avec ou sans mon accord. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve d'intéressant, à ce môme ! Il sait à peine tenir sur ses jambes, il n'est pas plus gros qu'une allumette ! C'pas avec ça qu'on va faire tourner le cirque !

« Mais expliquez-vous, nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qu'a ce gamin que nous n'ayons déjà ? Et puis, d'abord, où voulez-vous qu'il loge, ce morveux ? Regardez moi ce visage » je lui attrape le fuseau pour le coller au nez du boss « il est bien trop jeune pour nous servir à quelque chose ! J'peux rien faire avec un gosse de son genre, patron… »

Roxas reste muet. Je crois que c'est couru d'avance pour le faire dégager. Alors, bon dieu, qu'on me donne des explications !

« La ferme, Axel. Je te rappelle que celui qui donne les ordres ici, c'est moi. Toi, tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu obéis. Roxas vient avec nous. Toi, tu occuperas ton temps libre à lui trouver un rôle au sein du cirque. Il logera dans ta couchette jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Maintenant, débarrasse-moi le plancher ou je t'en décolle-une. Tu m'as refilé la migraine. »

Le môme me lance un regard. Je n'ai plus mon mot à dire. Je le prends par les épaules pour le faire sortir, lorsque le boss nous balance ces mots ;

« Au fait, Arlequin, ton nouveau tour est parfait. »

J'ose un murmure de remerciement, et sors vivement en claquant la porte. Je respire profondément pour redonner un rythme normal aux battements de mon cœur. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas me mettre dans de tels états…mais merde à la fin ! Je n'y comprends fichtrement rien !

Je balance le môme face à moi, le gratifiant d'un regard mauvais. Il ne bronche même pas. Il a du comprendre que je l'avais dans le nez, ce soir. Au moins, pas de malentendu sur le sujet.

Au loin, le reste de la troupe range tranquillement le matériel. Je sais bien que je suis incapable de roupiller pour le moment ; et pour une fois que mon état de santé ne fait pas de caprice, je vais aller leur filer un coup de main.

« Bon, gamin, tu sais déjà où est ma couchette. Un lit est déjà installé. Prends ma couverture si tu as trop froid. Je reviendrai dans la nuit.

- Je veux vous aider aussi, Arlequin.

- Appelle-moi Axel, gamin.

- Alors appelle-moi Roxas. »

Nouveau duel de regard. Il me tape déjà sur le système. Je n'suis pas fait pour le baby-sitting, moi ! Il aurait pu le refiler à ce fainéant de Xigbar, ou même à cette coquine de Larxene. Ça aurait pu faire ressortir son côté maternel refoulé.

Mais le gamin n'est pas prêt à en démordre. Bon, au moins, il a du cran. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Je soupire comme signe d'accord. Je lui tends la main pour l'attirer à mes côtés. Je dois le reconnaître…j'ai été rude. Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin, après tout.

« Comme tu veux, Roxas. Désolé de m'être ainsi emporté… Allez, viens, je vais te présenter aux autres. »

Le petit retrouve enfin le sourire. Il n'a pas du avoir une vie facile, lui non plus, pour vouloir intégrer le cirque. Nous devons être solidaires, après tout. Ou nous n'en finirons plus de toutes ces conneries… Je tente un sourire. Son enthousiasme nous sera bien bénéfique, hein ?

Demyx nous fait de grands signes, lâchant des œillades malicieuses à sa chambre. Ce fripon ! Il veut vraiment partir dormir au plus vite ! Luxord range posément quelques balles qui traînent, Marluxia arrosant ses fleurs fatiguées par le spectacle. Larxene peste encore contre les vieux pervers du public qui ne trouvaient d'intérêt qu'à son décolleté, Xigbar défendant le parti de ces pauvres hommes.

« Hey, les gens ! Vous avez deux minutes à nous consacrer ? Je vous présente Roxas, not' tout nouveau membre. »

Le silence arrive au trot. J'en étais sûr. Personne ne devait s'attendre à une telle nouvelle. Je leur fais signe d'approcher, leur signifiant que le petit ne mange pas. Demyx est le premier à l'aborder, retrouvant bien vite ses manières vives de grand gamin ; il enchaîne les questions, tout sourire, et lui parle du programme pour le mois à venir de la tournée de l'Organisation. Il l'entraîne à s'assoir par terre près de lui ; puis, doucement, tous suivent le mouvement afin d'en savoir plus sur la bête curieuse.

Roxas essaie tant bien que mal de suivre le flot de paroles de ce surexcité de Demyx. Peu à peu, l'ambiance devient bonne enfant et tout le monde se prête à la discussion. Saïx, à mes côtés, me demande de plus amples explications. Il semble inquiet ; je lui expliquerais ça dans la nuit.

« Et si vous vous présentiez au gamin ? Qu'il puisse coller un prénom à vos sales tronches. »

Après plusieurs coups et injures, le clown de la troupe, j'ai nommé Demyx, se porte volontaire pour se présenter. Xigbar s'occupe en attendant de la distribution des bières, offrant à Roxas un soda au citron ; pas d'alcool pour les mineurs ! Cela fait parti des règles d'or de la troupe. Nous avons tout de même des principes.

« Et bien, moi c'est Demyx ! Je suis Monsieur le Clown, mais je sers aussi de conteur d'histoire. Si tu veux, je pourrais te jouer une berceuse pour que tu t'endormes ! J'adore jouer de mon sitar. Parce que, sans me vanter, je me débrouille pas mal du tout ! Ma loge se trouve après celle d'Axel, alors n'hésite à venir me tenir compagnie… »

Zexion le fait taire d'un coup de coude, sous les rougissements du gamin. Il a compris le sous-entendu. Pauvre garçon, on va le choquer dès le premier soir ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en imaginant un Demyx en pleine action.

« Bonsoir. Je suis Zexion. Mon nom de scène est Maître Illusion. Or, je déteste les surnoms, alors abstiens-toi de m'en trouver un. Je suis dans la troupe depuis sa création donc, si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite à venir me voir. Je suis magicien aux côtés de Vexen, et n'essaie même pas de découvrir mes secrets. Je suis le colocataire de Demyx. Donc, évite les sauteries en plein milieu de la nuit. »

Quel frigide, celui-là ! Le petit approuve en un _oui_ tremblant, sûrement intimidé par le personnage. Il faut avouer qu'il est assez angoissant au premier abord ; surtout à cause de son œil caché sous sa touffe de cheveux incolores. Il n'en reste pas moins un des plus impressionnants sur scène ! Ses tours sont sensationnels.

« Ravi de te compter parmi nous. Vexen. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Docteur foll'envie. A ta guise, petit. Sur scène, je manipule la science pour le plus grand plaisir du public, complétant les tours de magie du petit Zex'. Et vice versa, si je puis dire. Je suis le plus intelligent de tous. Le plus observateur. Alors tiens-toi à carreaux, ou il t'arrivera des malheurs. Sache que je déteste les enfants. J'espère pour toi que tu seras une exception. »

C'est bon, le gamin va se pisser dessus. Sa mine déconfite ferait presque pitié ! Je fais signe à Vexen de se taire. Les autres ont l'air de bien se fendre la poire à observer le malaise du gosse. C'est vrai que ses rougissements de jeune donzelle sont assez comiques. Une vocation de clown, peut-être ?

« Lexaeus, pour te servir. Je suis chargé du montage des gros équipements, ainsi que du maquillage et du nettoyage des bêtes. Pourtant, je suis avant tout adepte de l'acrobatie aérienne, comme le trapèze ou les anneaux. Mais ma timidité m'empêche de monter souvent sur scène…j'essaie d'apparaître au moins une fois par an. J'aime bien rigoler, alors viens me voir si t'n'as pas le moral ! Ha ha ! »

Son rire gras redonne des couleurs au petit. Il le remet en confiance ; tant mieux, en un sens. Il ne faudrait pas déjà abîmer le petit joujou du boss.

« Xaldin, c'est moi. On m'appelle aussi le Tourbillon. Je suis le jongleur de la bande. Je peux jongler avec n'importe quoi ; qu'importe l'objet, je lui ferai fendre l'air en un geste ! Je me considère comme étant un maître du vent, faisant voler n'importe quelle chose à ma guise. Je loge avec Lex' ; rends-nous visite quand tu veux ! »

C'est bon, le gamin se remet à sourire comme un bien heureux. Ces deux bonhommes s'y connaissent en enfants, et puis, ils savent mettre en confiance n'importe qui. Ce sont de braves gars, je les aime bien.

« Sois le bienvenu, je suis Marluxia. Tu es chanceux d'intégrer la troupe aussi rapidement ! Tu verras, tu t'y plairas à la longue, surtout si Axel t'a pris sous son aile. »

Saïx se crispe à la remarque, mais ne laisse rien paraître. Il aurait pu se taire, celui-là !

« Je suis, au sein du groupe, une sorte de botaniste, jouant avec les animaux à l'aide de fleurs aux vertus variées. Je m'associe souvent aux tours de Larxene. Je te montrerai, si cela te dit ! Je suis en quelque sorte le colocataire de Luxord » il le pointe du doigt « qui est une charmante personne. Si tu as le moindre souci, je serais là pour toi ! »

Roxas se permet un sourire magistral qui lui monte jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'est déjà fait un ami, génial ! Je n'aurai pas à me le coller tout le temps. Mais à voir sa bouille ravie, je me permets un sourire. Il est mignon quand il est heureux.

« Je m'appelle Luxord. Comme l'a dit Marluxia, je suis son compagnon de chambre. Mais n'y vois là aucune ambigüité. Ma fonction auprès de l'Organisation est d'aider les gens à trouver leur voie et d'apaiser leurs inquiétudes. On me donne souvent le diminutif de voyant, ou de diseur de bonne aventure. Je ne prédis pas l'avenir, je suis simplement un conseiller du Destin. Je serai enchanté de pouvoir t'aider ! Mais je vois au fond de tes yeux que la détermination ne te manque pas. J'aime cela. »

Le petit s'empourpre comme une tomate bien mûre, murmurant des phrases insensées. Il est sensible, le gosse ! Je lui donne une tape dans le dos pour qu'il se remette d'aplomb. Xigbar, déjà bien éméché, rigole comme un mal propre. La situation prête à rire, c'est sûr ; mais à voir le regard de Luxord, il a perçu plus que de la détermination dans les yeux du gamin. J'irai le voir, après.

« Salut, petit ! Moi, c'est Larxene, la seule donzelle du cirque. Mais plutôt belle, avoue-le ! Par contre, je te déconseille de lorgner sur mon décolleté, ou je te jure que je te refais le portait. Compris ? C'est pas Vexie qui dira le contraire, hein ! »

Le frigide rougit violemment. Elle lui rappelle encore cette histoire… Pauvre mec ! 'Faut être fou pour se frotter à cette tigresse !

« Je suis ouverte à tout suggestion, mais faudra être convaincant, petit ! Je donne rarement dans le détournement de mineur ! Hi hi hi ! Non, sérieusement, je bosse ici comme dompteuse. Lady star, pour te servir bon blond ! Viens me voir, un de ces jours, je te ferai faire connaissance avec mes petits minous. »

Roxas approuve avec enthousiasme. Sauf que les minous, ce sont de jolis tigres pas très dociles. Bah ! Il s'en rendra bien vite compte ! Je fais signe à Saïx de commencer. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air à son aise.

« Je suis Saïx, connu sous le pseudonyme de Chat Lunaire. Je suis funambule à mes heures perdues, mais j'aide aussi à l'administration du cirque, telle que la comptabilité des recettes. Je suis le bras droit de Xemnas. »

Clair, net, et précis. Il ne s'est pas mouillé, il n'a pas cherché à être chaleureux. Je crois que le gosse s'est fait un ennemi de plus...et que je me suis mis à dos pour quelques jours ce lunatique d'amour. Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Xigbar sourit de plus belle en comprenant que c'est à son tour de parler. Il adresse un regard hautain au petit, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Parce que ce vieux con, en plus de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, est sacrément fier. Il balance un rire jaune, et commence rapidement à se présenter.

« Je suis le plus vieux d'entre tous, alors j'ordonne ton respect, tu veux ?

- Calme-toi, Xigbar. Tu fais du bruit pour rien. »

Le vieux m'a méchamment attrapé par le cou. Je l'ai cherché, je l'avoue ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve quand il se comporte comme ça… Je lui rends son regard, et me dégage de son emprise. Il peste contre le monde entier ; puis une fois calmé, il reporte son attention sur le gamin. Il lui décoche un beau sourire sarcastique, et reprends sa tirade ;

«Donc, je suis Xigbar. Tu peux me voir quelqu'fois sur scène à manier du couteau auprès de la ravissante Larxene. C'est aussi moi qui dirige l'aménagement de tout ce grand merdier, alors si t'as des changements à faire tu viens m'en parler au préalable. Et pour finir, gamin, il faut que tu saches quelque chose ; je te déteste déjà. »

Au moins, ça c'est dit. Le petit ne bronche pas. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, ou sinon la situation aurait vite dérapé.

Plus personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Le vieux a foutu un sacré blanc. L'atmosphère se fait lourde, tout d'un coup…jusqu'au rire du morveux. En plein silence, en plein malaise, le gosse se lance dans un fou rire inexplicable.

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, on se met tous à rire comme de beaux idiots. La tension retombe rapidement. Il est magique, ce gamin ! S'il arrive à calmer nos différends en un simple rire, il va y avoir du remue-ménage dans la baraque ! Je souris à cette idée.

Nous nous remettons tous à parler – au grand bonheur du petit -, décrivant en long et en large le cirque et ses particularités, déblatérant sur le public et ses humeurs, se remémorant quelques anecdotes bien causasses.

C'est bon, Roxas est adopté au sein du cirque ! Je crois qu'il vient d'en prendre conscience car, au travers de son rire, il laisse tomber quelques larmes. Demyx le prend vigoureusement dans ses bras, la discussion continuant tant bien que mal. Le petit nous remercie de l'accueil ; même Saïx s'accorde un rictus.

« Pauvre gosse… » Balance Larxene avec un sourire compatissant.

Les heures passent, mais le sommeil ne revient toujours pas la charge. Vraiment, ce môme est un sacré phénomène ; c'est bien la première fois depuis que je suis dans ce cirque que je passe ma nuit à discuter avec mes compagnons de scène. Ça fait un bien de fou !

« Mais Axel, tu ne te présentes pas ? »

Je sursaute à l'intervention du gamin. Je pensais que cela coulait de source ! Mais pour lui faire plaisir, je lui accorde cette faveur d'une nuit.

« Comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Axel ; c'est bon, c'est retenu ? Mais mon nom de scène est Arlequin. D'une, à cause de mon costume coloré, et de deux car à chaque fin de mois, on interprète avec Saïx et Luxord une petite pièce de la commedia dell'arte. Saïx nous joue Brighella, Luxord ce fripon de Polichinelle, et moi ce bon vieil Arlequin ! Sinon, je suis pour le cirque le précieux cracheur de feu. Je joue, dompte, parle, et vis avec les flammes. Même si ça me rend malade…bon, de toute façon, on apprendra bien vite à se connaître, puisque tu viens vivre dans ma couchette. »

Le gosse est ravi de ma présentation. Les autres continuent joyeusement de parler, alors que le soleil commence à pointer ses rayons à l'horizon. La nuit est passée si vite ! D'un commun accord, nous décidons d'aller nous coucher, car il faut assurer pour la représentation de ce soir.

Je fais signe à Roxas d'y aller en premier.

« J'arrive dans deux minutes. Fais comme chez toi. »

Après quelques hésitations, le gamin se décide à aller dormir. Tout le beau monde est parti se coucher. Il ne reste plus que moi…et Saïx. Il a beau me lancer ce regard impassible, je sais très bien que cette situation ne lui plaît pas. Mais cela ne me plaît pas à moi non plus ! Je m'assois face à lui, appréhendant sa réaction. Soit il va se permettre de se mettre en rogne, soit il va tout garder pour lui. Dans les deux, ça va faire mal.

« Alors comme ça, il couche chez toi ?

- J'ai pas choisi, Saïx. Le boss me l'a collé dans les bras, j'n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Cette situation m'est tout aussi inconfortable, tu sais ! Lui apprendre les rudiments du métier… Je préfèrerai qu'il le refile à un autre, je te jure.

- Ne jure de rien, Axel. J'espère pour toi qu'il sera un bon coup au plumard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Après tout, c'est ton devoir de lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais, sur scène comme en dehors. Comme ça, il s'intégra plus vite ! Rien à foutre de ce que tu fais de ta vie. Tu sais quoi ? Je me moque de ce qu'il peut t'arriver. Occupe-toi bien de lui, puisque le boss te l'a ordonné. Mais ne salope pas ton boulot parce que tu l'auras trop sauté. »

Je papillonne des paupières. Il vient de me servir un mix de ses pires états ; avec ce détestable visage froid, il me balance les pires conneries qu'il arrive à imaginer. Il me croit vraiment capable de ça ? Mais merde, on n'est pas un couple ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se met dans de tels états. Notre situation ne permet pas de jouer dans le sentiment, bordel !

Il se lève, amer. Je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de réagir. Qu'il aille se faire voir. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses leçons de moral ! J'aurai préféré un peu de soutien, au nom de notre vieille amitié. M'enfin, ce n'est pas sur le passé que l'on peut compter…de toute façon, il n'a aucun droit de me faire la morale sur mes ébats sexuels. Si j'ai envie d'aller ailleurs, j'irai.

Plus rien ne nous lie.

Et puis, je sais très bien qu'il est déjà passé dans les draps du boss.

Le cloché du village sonne sept heures du matin. Je devrais aller dormir. Je le mérite bien, après tant _d'émotions_ ! La situation prêterait presque à rire. Fichu moral…Saïx m'a foutu de mauvaise humeur. Je déteste ma vie.

---

J'émerge enfin. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. J'ai terriblement chaud…que m'arrive-t-il ? Je tente de me redresser, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je suis à l'étroit dans mon lit… Je me décide à ouvrir pour de bon les yeux.

« Roxas ? »

La petite chose blonde gesticule, collée toute contre moi. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormi à ses côtés… Je suis habillé, lui aussi. Bon, déjà, c'est une bonne chose ; je n'ai pas cherché à me venger de Saïx en me tapant le môme. Sérieux, il faudrait qu'on arrête de boire ! Ça nous fout toujours dans des situations impossibles. Lassé, je lâche un soupir.

Le gamin me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus. Il est mignon, tout de même. Il a une belle bouille d'ange. A croquer. Par impulsion, je l'embrasse sur le front. Comme le ferait un grand frère. Dire que je le détestais cette nuit ! Les sentiments vont et viennent si rapidement. C'en est presque logique que j'apprécie déjà ce petit gars. Mais, bien sûr, ça n'ira pas plus loin.

« Je suis désolé, Axel, mais je me sentais seul dans mon lit…alors, je suis venu près de toi.

- Pas de soucis, va. C'n'est pas bien méchant. »

Il sourit, visiblement rassuré. Tiens ! J'ai oublié d'aller voir Luxord. Je me demande quelle heure il est…et ce gosse, j'en fais quoi ? Il faudrait commencer l'entraînement, mais l'entrain n'y est pas. Clown lui irait bien, mais je pense qu'il ferait pâle figure face au talent de comique de Dem'.

Je déterminerais cela à l'entraînement. Mais…demain. Je profite de ma dernière journée de liberté ! Même si je suis en ce moment même emprisonné entre ses bras. Il faudrait que je lui parle de ma relation avec Saïx ; quoique je ne suis même pas sûr que l'on puisse qualifier ça de relation. Surtout que pour ce coup-là, les excuses n'y feront rien.

Je me suis encore empêtré dans une belle merde.

Je me redresse malgré la chaleur sympathique du gamin. Il faut que j'aille voir Lexaeus pour ajuster mon maquillage, et Luxord pour qu'on échange quelques mots.

« Allez, debout Roxas ! Il faut tout préparer pour ce soir.

- Mais nous avons le temps, il vient à peine de sonner seize heures et demie. »

Il n'a pas entièrement tord. Mais cette situation commence à me gêner ; je ne connais rien de lui, après tout. Peut-être bien que derrière ses sourires adorables se cache en réalité une âme de pervers en rut… Mais réfléchis, bon sang ! Il n'est même pas majeur, ce petit bout d'homme !

Je le repousse doucement et m'assied contre ma tête de lit. Il se pose à terre, soudainement plus sérieux.

« Axel, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

- Je n'en doute pas, gamin ! Mais je ne connais rien de toi. Permets-moi d'être méfiant.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire sur moi. Avant aujourd'hui, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais vécu. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Simplement que je m'appelle Roxas. »

Je reste quelques minutes dans le vague, ne sachant que dire. Je m'attendais à une toute autre tirade ; comme des parents violents, ou une vie de labeur difficile. Il a capté mon étonnement, et s'empresse de rajouter ;

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé pour que j'en perde la mémoire. Je sais simplement qu'un jour, je me suis réveillé, et qu'ainsi j'ai marché droit devant moi. Que mes pas m'ont mené à votre cirque, vers toi plus précisément. Et qu'à ce moment, j'ai senti que je devais partir avec vous. »

Ses paroles sont bien belles. Je lui souris par automatisme. Pourtant, à écouter l'intonation qu'il y met, cela sonne assez faux. Mais en même temps, ce n'est qu'un gamin, pourquoi irait-il me mentir ? Cela ne lui apporterait rien.

Je me retourne la cervelle pour rien. Maintenant qu'il fait parti des nôtres, je n'ai plus à redouter quoique ce soit. Je lui attrape la main, et l'aide à se relever. Puis je le traîne dehors pour lui trouver de quoi s'occuper le temps que je règle mes affaires.

« Mais, au fait, tu m'as dit que tu recherché quelqu'un. Comment peux-tu t'en souvenir ?

- Justement. Je ne sais pas qui cette personne peut être. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction que je dois la retrouver. »

Etrange, ce môme. Bah, l'espoir fait vivre… Il me fait vraiment penser d'une drôle de manière. Je me prête à sourire bien plus souvent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je le prends d'affection si soudainement…je tourne à l'incompréhensible ! Je ris devant l'aspect grotesque de la situation. Je me perds de vue, avec autant de changement.

Roxas me regarde intrigué. Je le prends par le bras et, d'un geste habile, je le cale contre mon dos. J'aime bien sentir sa chaleur. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais sa présence m'est réconfortante. Advienne que pourra ! Ça frise l'irréalisme. Je me sens heureux rien qu'à l'avoir à mes côtés. C'est l'incompréhension totale.

Le petit se met à rire en voyant Demyx s'entraîner à jongler sous l'œil exaspéré de Xaldin. Je le laisse en leur compagnie, lui promettant de ne pas prendre trop de temps et de revenir vite. J'ai l'impression de me comporter comme un père…c'est agréable, en un sens.

Tout me paraît plus simple, en une seule nuit ! Non, tout me paraît plus simple parce qu'il est là. Roxas…que m'as-tu fait, petit voyou ? Je souris vraiment trop ! Je vais attraper des crampes aux stigmates si je me mets à sourire en dehors des spectacles.

Luxord est paisiblement assied sous un pêché, à l'ombre du soleil. Il fait sacrément chaud, aujourd'hui ! Je me place face à lui, en tailleur, comme partageant son petit rituel pieux. Il serait un bon chrétien, celui-là ! Mais seulement s'il n'aimait pas tant les jeux de cartes.

« Axel. Que me vaut ta présence ?

- Dis-moi, tu avais l'air bien soucieux cette nuit… Tu en penses quoi, de ce petit Roxas ? »

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il semble soucieux.

« Je ne pense pas que mon avis te convienne.

- Et pourquoi cela, Lux' ?

- Te souviens-tu des cartes que je t'avais tiré ? Elles parlaient de changement. De choix.

- Tu sous-entends que le petit serait le changement dans ma vie ?

- En effet.

- Mais il vient à peine de débarquer, ce petit bout d'homme ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il change de si extraordinaire dans ma vie !

- Tu souris.

- Je suis simplement plus heureux.

- Tu ne croyais pas au bonheur, avant.

- C'est simplement que le ciel est plus bleu.

- Non, Axel. Son arrivée te rend _heureux_. Te rends-tu compte ? C'est un changement considérable dans ta vie. Jamais je ne t'ai vu autant sourire, si ce n'est sur scène. Axel…comprends et accepte ce changement. Ce jeune Roxas t'a rendu la joie de vivre en une nuit. Imagine ce qu'il est capable de changer en toi au fil du temps.

- Foutaises.

- Tu t'es bien disputé avec Saïx, si je ne m'abuse ? Pourtant, tu souris.

- Nous nous réconcilierons, comme toujours. Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à me faire.

- Axel, fais comme bon te semble. Mais je t'aurai prévenu. Et surtout…écoute ton cœur. Ne le laisse pas à l'abandon, aveuglé par ce changement. Ecoute-le quoiqu'il arrive. Ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

- Je sais déjà tout ça, Lux' ! » Il me prend encore la tête. Je suis assez grand pour mener tout seul ma vie, bon sang ! « Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'écoute plus que de raison, ce fichu cœur.

-…fais attention à Roxas. »

Dans quel sens dois-je comprendre cette phrase ? Serait un avertissement, ou un conseil ? J'acquiesce lentement de la tête. Lui aussi se monte le bourrichon pour rien. Ce gamin est une crème !

Je le laisse à sa méditation spirituelle, et pars rejoindre Lexaeus, lequel est assis près de Roxas pour écouter le pitre jouait de son sitar. Xaldin est parti s'entraîner au calme, loin des jérémiades de Demyx l'extraverti. Le clown fait d'ailleurs son numéro en jouant un petit air comique. Le gamin est émerveillé, et sous le charme de la voix de Demyx.

Il est attendrissant, ce gamin. C'est normal qu'il se soit si bien intégré au cirque. Ce n'est pas que de la pitié, n'est-ce pas ? Je me pose près de Demyx, et reprends avec lui les paroles d'un vieux chant campagnard. Partis dans un grand fou rire, Roxas se met à chanter avec nous.

Qui sait ? C'est peut-être pas si compliqué qu'ça, le bonheur…

* * *

Et ce troisième chapitre se finit sur cette belle pensée d'Arlequin ! Un avis à donner, je vous prie ? Pour tout dire, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Alors pour toute _représaille_ ou _demande en mariage_, c'est en bas~

**Dans le prochain chapitre ;** « T'as des yeux à me faire tomber amoureux. »


	4. Larxene la Tigresse indomptable

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages sont à Nomura, hop. L'inspiration du décor du cirque peut parfois provenir du cirque Amar. Sinon…bah, tout le reste est à moi !

**Notes** : Oui, je sais, je crains. J'ai ramé. Deux semaines de retard. C'est impardonnable…mais bon, voilà, y'a d'ces moments où le temps nous échappe trop vite, et qu'on ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Mais bon, malgré mon retard, il ne m'est arrivé que des bonnes choses. Alors, égoïstement, je suis heureux de ce retard ; bah, c'est stupide, vous en conviendrez. Merci à **Guytoon**, mam'zelle **Aya**, **la-meurtrière-barbare**, **Martiie**, **Méphisto** (the Sexual Freak~) ! Je vous promets de **répondre dès que possible a vos reviews** ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce présent chapitre. Il me plaît bien…maintenant, faut voir vos avis. Allez, _bonne lecture_ !

**Les souvenirs ont tendance à me coller**

« Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. Donc, profitez du reste de la journée pour faire ce que bon vous semble, et foutez moi la paix. »

Le boss vient à l'instant de nous annoncer que la représentation de ce soir n'aurait pas lieu, car aujourd'hui est un jour de fête dans le village ; notre spectacle serait de trop, selon les dires du maire. Programme reporté à demain !

Ce n'est pas bien grave. Cela nous est déjà arrivé plus d'une fois. Et puis…ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une tournée réglée comme une horloge suisse. L'avantage de notre petit manège, c'est que nous n'avons pas à nous formaliser des désagréments inattendus, et pouvons aisément revoir notre planification pour convenir aux caprices du public.

Le seul a grogné est Xigbar. C'est assez normal, puisqu'il est chargé de toute l'organisation du cirque. Bah ! Ce n'est qu'un report de date. Nous ferons mieux demain, voilà tout. Lexaeus l'adoucit d'un coup de main sur l'épaule, et lui propose d'aller boire un coup pour faire passer la pilule ; l'une des seules choses qui puissent apaiser le vieux, c'est la bière. Le reste est classé top secret, sous peine de se prendre une bonne mandale.

Je grimace en me rappelant ma dernière véritable altercation avec le vieux ; et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier !

Le gosse semble déçu. C'est compréhensible, puisqu'il est avant tout un fan du cirque. Pour le coup, je lui balance un sourire et le prend par les épaules d'un revers de bras. Il m'adresse enfin un de ses sourires magiques dont lui seul connaît la recette, et m'avoue qu'il est impatient d'être demain.

Bon, puisque nous avons du temps devant nous, autant commencer l'entraînement ! Ce sera fait une bonne fois pour toute. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra l'intégrer à un numéro demain soir. Comme assistant, par exemple, ou comme aide au démontage de la cage aux tigres. Parce qu'il n'y a pas à dire, ce petit bout d'homme, j'adore le voir heureux. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Larxene reste dans son coin, près du chapiteau, à fixer le ciel. Quelque chose cloche ; Lady n'a pas le moral. Elle soulève mon regard avec dureté, me signifiant qu'elle se débrouillera toute seule et que mon aide sera de trop. Pour tout dire, je connais la tirade, depuis le temps. Et ce n'est pas cette fois que je la laisserai tomber.

« Gamin, attends moi à ma couchette. Je viendrais t'y rejoindre dans quelques minutes afin de commencer les choses sérieuses.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'accepter dans ton lit ? »

Je reste abasourdi. J'ai du mal entendre, à coup sûr. Une blague de gosse, voilà, pour faire rire. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à en rire, rougissant comme une jeune donzelle en chaleur. Il est taré, ce gosse ! Demyx semble avoir entendu la proposition, et pouffe comme une oie tout contre l'épaule de…Saïx. Je crois que je touche le fond, avec lui ! Bon sang, ce gosse complique bien les choses.

« Arrête tes bêtises, morveux ! Je parlais de l'entraînement. Attends-moi là-bas, et commence à réfléchir à ce qu'il te plairait de faire au sein du cirque. »

Il se tait à mon grand bonheur, et continue de me sourire de ce même air…subjectif. Je le pousse d'un pied au cul, et il s'enfuit en riant de mes réactions. Je tente un coup d'œil du côté de Demyx, mais les voilà déjà partis. Depuis quand ils se côtoient, ces deux là ?

D'un pas mesuré, je m'approche de la demoiselle Larxene ; demoiselle qui grogne à mon approche, et plisse le nez. Elle possède les mimiques d'une lionne, les poils en moins. Ignorant son regard mauvais, je m'accroupis à ses pieds, contemplant à mon tour le ciel.

« C'est qu'il ferait presque beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ? » Ridicule comme approche. « Alors, le ciel bleu ne te met pas de bonne humeur ?

-La ferme, Axel, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. Fous-moi la paix.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne vais en démordre pour si peu, ma vieille. Alors, ma Lady, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant ? »

Elle soupire. Petite idiote, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. De toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose ; elle joue la dure et refuse de me parler, pour finalement tout me débiter au bout de deux minutes. C'est une grande enfant, je crois bien qu'elle a oublié de grandir. Ou que, justement, elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

Pour tout dire, nous connaissons tous le passé de chacun, au sein de l'Organisation. Mais nous ne faisons mine de rien, la sourde oreille et les indifférents. Elle a eu un passé vraiment moche. Autant ne pas le lui rappeler ; le cirque est bien fait pour cela. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état, il y a un événement qui lui a rappelé son ancienne vie. Alors, comme un frère, je l'écoute pleurer et la console doucement.

Malgré son tempérament de feu, elle reste une femme.

« Marluxia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Marlu' ?

-…cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il semble m'éviter. Il est devenu étonnamment froid, comme distant…cela ne lui ressemble pas, hein ?

-En effet. Ce mec est sûrement le plus sociable de la troupe ! »

Quoiqu'avec l'arrivée du gamin, je ne parierai plus sur cela. Ah ! Ce môme fait vraiment des miracles dans ma tête !

« En bien…il y a une semaine, il m'a vu…avec mes lunettes. Et j'ai terriblement peur qu'il m'est trouvé laide sur le moment. J'ai du lui faire peur, à coup sûr… »

Sa voix chancelle ; instinctivement, je la prends dans mes bras.

Larxene a beau se complimenter fièrement en parlant de ses atouts indéniables, tout ce cinéma n'est qu'une façade. C'est une femme assez peu sûre d'elle ; elle a développé une sorte de complexe vis-à-vis de sa physionomie. Grâce au cirque, elle a pu se payer le luxe d'acheter des lentilles de contact. Ce fut une chance pour elle d'aspirer à s'accepter telle qu'elle est ; elle ose enfin se regarder dans un miroir.

Mais le soir venu, elle doit se résoudre à remettre ses lunettes. Et ce simple fait, anodin pour le premier venu, est pour elle un supplice monstrueux. C'est une part de son passé dont elle ne peut se débarrasser, et est réellement frustrée de ne pouvoir voir sans ses horreurs. Les lentilles lui abiment peu à peu les yeux, elle a conscience…et de ce fait, chaque soir, elle se résout à porter ses terribles lunettes, avant de n'abimer pour de bon ses jolis yeux bleus.

Je sers les dents et grogne pour moi-même. On a tous un passé difficile, oui ; mais dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, je m'enflamme inutilement. Comme si elle était ma petite protégée, ma poupée rafistolée. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la laisser toute seule dans son passé merdique. Doucement, je la cale tout contre moi, et l'entraîne loin des regards indiscrets.

« Rah…tu sais bien que je déteste te voir pleurer.

-T'as qu'à…partir…toi aussi… »

Je lui ébouriffe le haut du crâne avec tendresse. Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça…enfin, c'est simplement de la compassion. Je crois que c'est un sentiment universel que n'importe qui peut ressentir, voilà tout.

Le môme attendra sûrement plus que quelques minutes ; j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise en m'attendant. Faites qu'il ne croise pas Saïx…d'ailleurs, je devrais sérieusement penser à aller le voir, celui-là. La dispute a inutilement traîné, il serait tant de se réconcilier… Pour dire vrai, je crois que je serai incapable de l'avouer ; mais il semblerait que ses baisers me manquent. Je deviendrai presque frileux, sans ses câlins chaleureux !

Je guide le pas vers la couchette de la demoiselle, laquelle est toujours pressée contre moi ; je préfère la garder sous le bras, elle serait capable de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Une vraie lionne, je vous dis ! Elle pousse d'elle-même la porte de bois vieilli. Je la suis avec précaution dans sa chambre de fortune.

Elle s'assoit face à sa petite coiffeuse tremblante ; on dirait un jouet de jeune fille, fadement illuminé par six ampoules blafardes. Le meuble tout rose a des allures de décor, comme incapable de supporter la moindre chose. Malgré son apparence de breloque, la commode lumineuse se dresse timidement face à Larxene, laquelle se tient droite face à son reflet.

Ses sanglots se sont enfin arrêtés.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, et prends place sur son lit. Il est aussi dur que le mien ; de vrais lits de prisons, à y penser.

Elle ne cille pas.

Je sais à quoi elle pense.

Timidement, elle attrape du bout des doigts sa paire de lunettes fanées, rongée par le temps, virant au rouge rouillé. Elle aurait au moins pu en changer ; mais je peux la comprendre sur ce choix. Nous gardons tous un lien avec notre passé, pour nous rappeler d'où nous venons et surtout de la douleur du passé.

Nous sommes comme condamner à ne jamais oublier.

C'est assez risible ; nous devons avancer sans but et sans cœur, vivant malgré nous au passé. Bon dieu. C'est ennuyant de penser. Je ne suis pas payer pour ça. Après tout, c'est pour cela que je parle tout le temps pour, au final, ne rien dire de moi. Je ne suis pas intéressant ; et je l'ai très vite compris à mes propres dépends.

Lady pose les yeux vers moi. Une question me brûle les lèvres, agace ma curiosité. C'est assez déplacé de la poser. Puis-je vraiment ? Je soupire. Evidemment que je peux, il s'agit de Larxene.

« Dis…tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de Marluxia ? »

Elle se retourne en un éclair. D'un vif mouvement, elle porte sa main à sa poitrine. Elle vire au rouge lunettes. Je crois avoir touché la corde sensible… Sa petite moue de fille en faute est adorable. Je ris de bon cœur afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle se retourne vers sa coiffeuse. Elle baisse le regard. J'ai peut-être était trop franc sur le coup. Bah, ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne sais pas m'y prendre pour mettre les formes aux choses ! C'est bien pour cela que je préfère le caractère direct des hommes ; enfin, je ne dis jamais non à une paire de seins bien généreuse.

Un murmure s'élève.

« Non…non. C'est simplement…qu'il est différent des autres hommes que je connais. Il est toujours attentionné à mon égard, il me couvre d'affection…comme si mon mauvais caractère et mes coups de gueule ne l'atteignaient pas. Il me voit comme une femme à proprement parler, pas comme un morceau de viande… » Elle marque une pause. « Il est adorable, sensible…il voit le côté fragile que je tente désespérément de cacher, et semble vouloir l'apprivoiser. Et y'a pas à dire, ce mec sait s'y prendre pour me dompter ! »

Elle retrouve sa franchise et ses éclats de voix. Elle avait simplement besoin de se confier. Grand frère Arlequin, toujours de service ! Je m'approche près d'elle, et la prend dans mes bras. Doucement, tout doucement. Elle apprécie comme moi l'étreinte ; du bout des lèvres, je la vois sourire. Je pose sur ses cheveux un petit baiser, écoutant son rire de gamine résonnait dans la petite pièce.

« J'irai le voir pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrive, à ce Marlu' !

- Soit discret.

- Comme toujours ! »

D'un geste brouillon, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et pars sous ses exclamations de mécontentement. Je souris, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle est de nouveau heureuse ! Peut-être m'a-t-elle contaminé…

Bon, vu le temps qu'on a passé à discuter, je ferai mieux de me dépêcher pour aller voir le môme. Faites qu'il se soit tenu tranquille ! Pour Marlu', j'irai le voir plus tard, dans la soirée…ou demain, lors des bains. Bah, oui ; après notre dernier spectacle dans ce petit village, on repart sur les routes vers la prochaine destination.

Le temps passe si vite.

J'espère pouvoir parler à Saïx avant le départ.

---

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ! Descends d'là tout de suite ! »

Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul deux petites minutes ! Le voilà comme un âne à se pavaner en caleçon sur le toit de la couchette. Et le voilà qui fait des pirouettes ! Mais quel dindon… Ses rires vont ameuter tout le village ! Ce gamin est une attraction à lui tout seul, je vous jure.

Je tente de le raisonner. En vain. Il doit être un exhibitionniste né, ma parole !

« Dis, Arlequin, tu me rattrapes ?

- Je m'appelle Axel, gamin ! C'est bon, c'est reten… »

Un poids plume vient de jouer au canon ; il s'est écrasé contre moi en retombant. Un vrai pitre ! En plus, j'ai mal au derrière…

Son visage est terriblement près du mien. Trop à mon goût. Il est si jeune, si mince… A quoi je pense, bon sang ? Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant ! A peine musclé, presqu'aussi frêle qu'une allumette… Sa peau claire, douce au toucher… Ses joues qui rosissent… Ses grands yeux bleus qui me regardent avec tant de désinvolture… Son nez touche le mien… Mais il est bien trop près ! Vite, une issue !

« T'as des yeux à me faire tomber amoureux. »

Arrêt sur image. Je dois bouger. Je n'y arrive plus. Je soutiens malgré moi son regard. Je…tremble…je crois. Pas ces mots. Ils résonnent en moi. Bon sang, pas _ses_ mots !

Je le repousse brusquement. Involontairement.

« Il serait temps de commencer l'entraînement. »

Il enfile un T-shirt et un pantalon. Il attrape des boules de jonglage et joue avec, comme si de rien n'était.

Le bonheur n'existe pas. Cette situation ne me plaît plus. Je vais devenir fou.

Saïx, je veux voir Saïx. Il me rappellera que la joie est éphémère.

Tout comme l'amour.

Comment a-t-il osé me dire cela ?

---

Il est déjà vingt heures. Nous avons bien travaillé. Le gamin bouge agilement, et manie bien les quilles de jonglages. Mais il n'est pas assez exubérant pour faire un clown parfait. Je le proposerai bien en tant qu'acrobate…d'ici deux semaines, il pourrait commencer un petit numéro de pirouettes. J'irai en parler au boss demain.

La nuit commence à tomber. Je suis exténué. Je veux dormir. J'en suis pourtant incapable. Les mots du gosse me hantent. Ils me tordent les boyaux. Ça fait un mal de chien. Juste en un regard…il y a de ces jours où les désillusions sont plus amères qu'à l'habitude. Une chimère de bonheur. C'était assez sympa, au début.

Je dois paraître lunatique. En parlant de Lune, elle est brillante cette nuit. Enfin, comme toutes les autres auparavant.

Nous sommes assis dans l'herbe, appuyés à notre couchette, les idées dans le vague. Nous ne nous sommes pratiquement pas parlé depuis l'incident. Le mal est passé. Mais je suis rompu. Comme si je m'étais pris un bon coup dans la face, une sorte de mur de la réalité. Je me sens vide. Lapidé, lessivé. Je ne dois pas ressembler à grand-chose ; un bout de chiffon aurait plus de charisme que ma carcasse. Je fais pitié.

Le passé. J'aimerai apprendre une formule magique pour oublier.

J'étais tout excité par la simple venue de ce gamin. Sûrement l'air frais d'une nouvelle jeunesse, comme un nouvel espoir. Ou simplement un changement de routine. Allons savoir. L'excitation est vite retombé ; le bonheur est vite refroidit.

Il est mignon, ce môme. Mais il ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'est d'être dans le cirque. Nous sommes tous à prendre par des pincettes, prêts à se briser au moindre coup de vent. Par un geste, un regard, une parole…j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Lui a la chance de n'avoir aucun passé !

« Arlequin, tu crois au bonheur ?

-Non.

-Tu crois que je pourrais te rendre heureux ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

La nuit se rafraîchit. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Je fais signe de gamin de rentrer. Il semble fatigué, lui aussi. J'articule quelques recommandations pour cette nuit ; je ne veux plus me réveiller dans ses bras. Il bougonne, se gratte les yeux avec lassitude. Il est adorable, ce petit bout d'homme…bien trop à mon goût.

Je lui passe une main sur l'épaule et le félicite de ces efforts de la soirée. Il semble ailleurs. Tant mieux. Je n'aurai pas à revoir son beau sourire. Je serai trop tenter de craquer.

Les larmes sont prêtes à déborder. Je suis un égoïste fini…je veux Saïx. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je veux son réconfort, ses câlins, ses tendresses, ses baisers, ses mots doux, ses déclarations d'amour bidons… Je veux mon Saïx. Il me rendra goût à la beauté de la nuit, et me fera oublier ses propres mots…

Tout n'est que foutaise avec les sentiments, et seul Saïx me le prouvera.

---

Le bar du coin est moins bruyant que je le pensais. Pour tout dire, il n'y a personne ; mis à part un vieux au comptoir, et une partie du cirque. Xigbar, Lex', et Riku. Aucune trace de Saïx. Je devrais peut-être rebrousser chemin. …hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

« Riku !

-Tiens, Axy. Tu vas bien, depuis le temps ? »

Je retiens un rictus. Quel con. Dire qu'on a du se farcir toutes les manips de l'éclairage sans lui, parce que monsieur était parti on ne sait où ! Galère qu'il nous fasse le coup tous les quatre du mois. Pourtant, le boss se refuse à le virer ; peut-être qu'il est un fétichiste des déchets de l'humanité.

Je suis redevenu bien aigri. Je crois que je retouche le fond. Faites que le gamin s'enfuit pendant la nuit. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec ce Roxas.

Je m'assois face à eux, et commande une tequila. Puis une seconde, suivit d'une troisième, et d'une bonne dizaine d'autres.

Je vois flou. Flou, flou, le petit train. Riku bouge bizarrement. Le vieux est avachi comme une moule sur la table. Moule…ça fait trop féminin, pour Xigbar. Comme un poulpe, voilà. Lex' est où, au fait ? Tiens, il prend le vieux par le bras. Ils vont où ? Bah, je m'en fous. Qu'ils partent.

« J'ai besoin de personne, moi !

-De même, Axy…

-Pauvre con, moi c'est Axel. Pas Roxy.

-Roxy ? C'est qui ?

-Un nouveau dans le cirque, il sert de dragueur.

-Il est beau ?

-C'est pas qu'il est beau…plutôt qu'il est désirable. C'est un bébé, tout, tout petit, comme ça… » J'illustre mes mots de mes doigts. Tiens, je tangue…j'suis sur un bateau pirate ? « Fais gaffe à toi, Riku, il pourrait te draguer…

-Bah, il finira dans mon lit.

-Tu touches pas à mon Roxy !

-Et Saïx, je peux ?

-Bah, non, il est au boss.

-Sora me manque…

-Sora, tu dis ? Ça me dit quelque chose…c'n'est pas le nom d'un bateau pirate ?

-Non, non…c'est le nom du ciel…je crois que j'aime le ciel.

-C'est bizarre…moi, je préfère aimer la Lune… »

Je crois que…je suis un peu bourré. Un tout petit peu joyeux. Je suis maître de mes mouvements ! Enfin, presque. J'arrive pas à attraper la poignée de la porte de sortie. Je crois que Riku rit. Il n'vient même pas m'aider, le traître…

Une touffe de cheveux rose apparaît devant mon nez. Il est appétissant… Ah, bah, non. C'est Marlu'. Lui, il est à Larxene. Fallait pas que je lui parle, à celui-là ? Mais je ne sais plus de quoi, au juste… Il sent la fleur. Comme une fille. Sauf qu'il est moins beau que Roxas.

« Mais t'es épave, mon pauvre Axel ! »

Je saisis plus trop le sens de ses paroles. Il n'a pas l'air content. Mes paupières se ferment lourdement. J'n'aime pas le rose…

---

J'ouvre les yeux. Le réveil est dur. Comme le matelas. Il est où, le bateau ? Ah, oui, la tequila…je crois qu'elle ne me réussit pas…je suis encore bourré, non ?

« Axel, tu vas bien ? »

Marlu', le preux chevalier. Ça empeste les fleurs chez lui. Je plains Luxord…il est où, lui ? Il devrait arrêter de tirer les cartes parce qu'à force de tirer, il va se faire une crampe. Saïx. Je veux voir Saïx. Mais mon corps ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Je suis attaché, ou quoi ? Peut-être que je suis encore sur le bateau pirate. A coup sûr, je me suis fait kidnapper !

« Axel…tu sais très bien que l'alcool n'est pas ton fort…

-Riku ?

-Lexaeus est revenu le chercher, et l'a amené dans sa couchette. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bie…

-Dis, pourquoi que tu t'éloignes de Larxene ? Parce que si tu continues à la faire pleurer, moi, je te démonte ! »

Je crois que je parle trop. Ce n'sont pas des choses à dire. Oui, voilà, pas à dire…mais ma langue semble bien partie sur sa lancée, et l'envie de répliquer me chatouille les papilles. Pourquoi j'ai bu, au juste ? Ah, Saïx, je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé. Il s'est peut-être bien perdu dans le pays des Merveilles avec Mickey…

« De quoi parles-tu ? Moi et Larxene sommes amis et tout se passe pour le mieux entre nous…

-Idiot. Tu l'as faite pleurer. Et rien que pour ça, tu me le payeras. On n'fait pas pleurer Lady…même si elle porte ses lunettes, elle n'est pas si moche… »

Les larmes sortent toutes seules. Je pleure pour Larxene. Ou simplement parce que je suis bourré. Je pleure aussi pour _ses_ mots…pour Saïx…pour ce foutu changement dans ma vie dont je voulais pas, moi…pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Bon sang, les pirates sont coriaces !

« Larxene est magnifique, voyons. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé moche ! Mais elle est depuis peu avec Vexen, et je respecte ce choix.

-T'es qu'un idiot de botaniste. C'est toi qu'elle aime. Moi…je…Saïx. »

Sans m'y attendre, je me fais attaquer par le sommeil.

---

Il fait drôlement jour. Le matelas est toujours aussi dur. Bon sang…j'ai mal au crâne comme pas possible. Mauvaise gueule de bois. Je suis chez moi ? Non, Roxas serait déjà collé à moi. Je n'ai même pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je tomberai sur son sourire, à coup sûr.

Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Je me rappelle vaguement être allé au bar. Puis…le noir total. Je crois bien avoir croisé Riku. Ouh, celui-là, si je le tenais !

Il serait peut-être temps que je me lève. Je dois aller parler au boss de la place du gosse au sein du cirque. Ses mots me trottent toujours dans la tête…je crois bien que Saïx en aurait perdu l'esprit, s'il avait entendu cela. C'n'est pas un beau souvenir. Comme tous les autres, à vrai dire.

« Rah, Saïx ! Je veux te voir ! »

Je manque de tomber du lit. J'ouvre les yeux sur le coup de la surprise. Ce n'est pas ma chambre…non, c'est celle de…

« Te voilà enfin réveiller.

-Saïx. »

Il est beau, tout de même. C'est peut-être bien la brume du sommeil qui endommage ma perception du monde, mais je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais trouvé aussi bien foutu. Le manque a du me rendre accro.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre ? »

Il semble renfrogné quelques mots, du genre _impoli, je vais bien, merci_. Je me sens mal à l'aise, comme en faute. Je devrais m'excuser. C'est moi qui est occasionné toute cette stupide dispute. Il s'assoit au bord du lit, dos à moi. Instinctivement, je me cale contre lui. Il ne dit rien, mais je le sens frissonner.

« Marluxia t'a apporté ici en plein milieu de la nuit. Sois disant que tu avais dit mon prénom au milieu d'un délire, et il a pensé que tu voudrais me voir à ton réveil. Mais tu me diras, il y plus appréciable avec la gueule de bois. »

Je me sers contre lui. Imbécile. Jamais je ne serai plus heureux que de l'avoir dans mes bras…hein, Roxas ?

« Après tout, c'est ta vie, je n'ai pas à moi de m'en mêler. » Premier pique. « Mais je n'allais pas te laisser dormir dehors car, vois-tu, j'ai un cœur, moi. Du moins, déjà plus que toi. » Deuxième pique. « Quoiqu'avec un peu de chance, le gamin t'aurait recueilli à grands coups de sourires niais et de câlins innocents. » Je déteste quand il fait sa mauvaise tête.

« Saïx…je t'en prie, ne parle pas ainsi…

-Tais-toi, Axel. Tu n'es qu'un crétin aveugle. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu m'as toujours jeté dès que tu trouvais un nouveau jouet. Je suis désolé de ne plus te suffire. Après, c'est ton choix de donner dans la pédophilie. »

Il se lève précipitamment, ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Je tombe des draps, me relève maladroitement, et cours à sa poursuite. Il presse le pas. Je n'en démords pas.

« Saïx ! Ecoute-moi ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec le gamin !

-Tu es un monstre, Axel. »

Je me stoppe net. Pourquoi s'amusent-ils tous à jouer sur les mots ? Je lève les yeux aux yeux ; il paraît qu'cela empêche de pleurer. Il fait bien trop bleu. Saïx…c'est vraiment sournois de reprendre _ses_ mots. Tu m'en veux tant que cela ?

La cause est perdue pour aujourd'hui. J'ai un spectacle à assurer, ce soir. J'espère que je ne serai pas trop malade après le spectacle. Le môme doit m'attendre dans la couchette. Autant le rejoindre.

Au moins, lui me souris après _ses_ mots. Je vous jure, il y a de ces jours où les souvenirs sont plus pesants qu'à l'habitude. Encore plus quand il s'agit d'illusions de sentiments.

Le bonheur est éphémère, bon sang…

* * *

Alors, alors ? Ca vous a plu ?! Je me dépêche pour la suite, c'est promis mes chéris. Si vous voulez me communiquer vos avis, c'est en bas ! Merci pour votre lecture, et à la prochaine~

**Dans le prochain chapitre **: « Demyx, depuis quand tu apprécies autant Saïx ? -Depuis longtemps ! C'est comme si je l'avais toujours aimé. »


	5. Xemnas le vieux Papa

**Disclaimers** : Ouep, les personnages sont au Dieu Tetsuya Nomura –Kami-sama !-. Franchement, vous avez vu le boulot fourni pour Final Fantasy XIII ? Je vais élever un culte pour cet homme, un de ces jours ! Qui me suit ?

**Note** : Je galère pour faire mes chapitres… C'est lamentable, hein ? Je tâche de faire de mon mieux, les amis…mais c'est de plus en plus dur. 'Faut que je monte un projet personnel pour une probable future formation, pis je rattrape mon manque de sommeil…rho, et puis merde ! Un auteur, c'est une machine sur ce site, hein ? On s'en tamponne le coquillard de ce que je peux bien dire. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui prennent en considération mon boulot (aussi médiocre soit-il), en me laissant une review. Je vous aime, vous savez ? Merci, vous me motivez comme personnes d'autres…

Guytoon & Aya ; merci infiniment pour vos reviews. C'est génial d'avoir des lecteurs réguliers ! Guy, pour Axel et Saïx, c'est loin de s'arranger... Et avec Roxas, ça ne fait que commencer ! Merci à vous deux.

**MERCI DONC A LA-MEURTRIERE-BARBARE, KANKY-CHAN, MAM'SELLE AYA, GUYTOON, ET CŒUR DE LUNE !**

**Note 2** : On m'a fait remarquer que ma description du cirque était assez…comment dire ? Péjorative. Mais ce n'est que le point de vue Axel ! Ce n'est en aucun cas le mien. Prenez cela en compte lorsque vous lirez ce présent récit. Allez…_bonne lecture_.

**Le changement n'a pas que du bon**

Le soleil décline vers l'horizon. Une touche de rouge, de jaune, de bleu. Peut-être même de vert. Le ciel déborde de teintes pastel. Il a l'aspect d'un tissu de foire importé de l'Orient. Les arbres noircissent dans le paysage. Comme si un immense spectacle d'ombres chinoises se jouait en plein air. Ça ferait presque rêver, pour tout dire. Mais il semblerait que même les rêves soient éphémères.

Le brouhaha du chapiteau est assourdissant. Le dernier jour de chaque représentation, le cirque reçoit généralement plus de monde. Donc, plus de public, de sourires, et de joie. Y'a de quoi faire une overdose de bonheur, avec tout ça. Mais le plus dérangeant, c'est qu'à chaque dernière représentation, je suis malade pour la nuit. Les crises sont plus violentes qu'à l'habitude. Bah, oui, le boss veut qu'on se donne à fond ; donc on rallonge les spectacles de quelques minutes, et donc je suis plus longtemps exposer à l'essence et aux flammes.

Chaque bonheur a un prix. Pourtant, la plupart du monde n'en a même pas conscience.

Je suis grotesque dans ce costume multicolore, pleins de flanelles et d'exubérance. Arlequin s'habillait-t-il réellement ainsi ? On ne guérit pas un chagrin d'amour avec de la couleur, voyons ! Bon, je suis sûrement mal placé pour critiquer ce choix, vu la couleur de mes cheveux. Sauf que, dans mon cas, l'amour n'est pour rien à mon malheur.

Deux hommes semblent bien décidés à chambouler ma vie. Je n'aime pas ça.

Saïx me tape sur le système.

Roxas me trouble de plus en plus.

C'est mauvais signe, tout ça. Je perds mon indifférence. Je deviens même sensible au coucher de soleil. Bon sang ! Je suis une véritable loque. Bonne à jeter. Inutile.

Je tombe allongé dans l'herbe tiède. Je vois le gosse à l'envers, lequel me balance un nouveau sourire. Même renversés, ses rictus ressemblent à des mimiques de bonheur. Il est magicien. C'est certain ! Mais, pour une raison inconnue, je veux garder cette découverte pour moi-même. Et, égoïstement, je me dis que j'aimerais bien qu'il ne sourit que pour moi. Il n'a pas volontairement prononcé ces mots, je le sais bien. Il n'est pas aussi pervers que Saïx.

C'est fou comme il a le sourire facile, ce môme ! C'est l'amnésie qui le rend heureux ? Il y a de quoi, 'faut dire. Qui n'aimerait pas tout oublier, pour pouvoir se réinventer ? Ce gamin est entouré de mystère. Peut-être n'en a-t-il même pas conscience, mais toute son histoire sonne louche. Est-ce qu'il se demande au moins comment il a pu tout oublier de son ancienne vie ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de parents à ses côtés lors de son réveil ? Pourquoi a-t-il pris le chemin du cirque ? Et pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, est-il venu spécialement me voir moi ? Ouais, c'est vrai. Parce qu'il croyait que je pourrais le comprendre, puisque j'étais l'Arlequin du groupe. Il n'empêche…son affaire est étrange. Rho ! C'n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de la vie des autres…

Tiens, en parlant d'oubli, je ne me souviens toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. J'espère que je n'ai pas dit trop de bêtises. J'ai appelé Saïx…mais ensuite ? Marluxia n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il semblait visiblement gêné. J'espère que j'n'ai pas gaffé vis-à-vis de Larxene… Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Quoiqu'en fait…elle me bouderait pendant une semaine puis, à force de faire la moue, elle se lasserait et reviendrait d'elle-même vers moi. Comme d'habitude. Tout de même ! J'espère que j'ai gardé ça pour moi. Sinon les choses vont joliment se compliquer…et j'ai d'autres choses à penser, justement.

Saïx. Tu es vraiment un bel idiot. Non ; tu es le pire de tous les idiots du monde entier. Jamais on n'a vu pire idiot que toi. Ton idiotie te perdra. Tu étoufferas dans ta bêtise… Rha ! Saïx ! Je t'en prie, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête !

Son comportement m'agace…il me laisse impuissant sans que je ne puisse m'excuser, ni même me faire pardonner. Je voulais l'embrasser, ce matin, lui dire que je regrettais d'avoir dit toutes ces conneries, que, oui, j'avais eu tord de lui parler ainsi…que sa chaleur me manquait…ainsi que ses déclarations insensées… J'ai beau lui dire que je l'aime pas, je tiens terriblement à lui. Pourtant…je crois que je le considère plus comme un souvenir précieux que comme un homme faisant parti de ma vie actuelle. Voilà ! Il m'aime mon passé ; je tiens à ce qu'il était avant.

A certains moments, je me demande même si je ne devrais pas le délaisser, puisque chaque jour nous montre que notre ancienne vie est un poids inutile. Saïx m'est-t-il inutile ? C'est horrible à penser mais…il semblerait bien qu'il ne me serve que de défouloir physique. Après tout, notre relation demeure être purement charnelle.

« Tu penses à quoi, Axel ?

- A un idiot. »

Le môme se pose à mes côtés. Il se cale contre mon torse. Comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, je suis bien trop épuisé pour le repousser. Je dois garder mes forces pour le spectacle. Et puis…la chaleur du gosse me réconforte. C'est comme avoir l'impression de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un ; de savoir qu'une personne est là pour soi, à nous attendre, bras grands ouverts, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est stupide comme idée. Je le sais bien. C'est bas de profiter d'un gosse émerveillé qui se veut fan du cirque. Pourtant, le môme est le seul à me faire me sentir bien comme cela… Si on ne compte pas cet idiot de Saïx.

J'entoure le corps frêle de ce petit bout d'homme. Ses yeux et ses lèvres me fascinent ; ils forment un quatuor fantasque qui arrive à atteindre mon cœur pourtant bien dissimulé. Comme une flèche de Cupidon, sans l'aspect amoureux. Je ne peux pas me le cacher ; il m'attire. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que Saïx ; ce doit être son passé flou et sa bonne humeur suspecte qui ont eu raison de moi. Pour tout dire, je me fiche bien de ce qu'il cache. Ça ne peut pas être bien méchant, de toute façon. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Et puis…nous avons tous nos petits secrets. Tant que ça ne fait de mal à personne, tout va pour le mieux.

Je devrais peut-être lui expliquer pourquoi je me suis énervé pour ce qu'il m'a dit. Autant être franc dès le départ. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette en tête de m'en vouloir, lui aussi.

« Pour hier, Roxas…je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. » Me souffle-t-il vaguement. Il semble ailleurs. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas le cœur tranquille si je ne lui dis pas. Alors, un peu de courage !

« Pour ce que tu m'as dit…ces mots, je les ai déjà entendu.

- A qui sont ces mots ? Me demande-t-il, soudainement plus curieux. Cette personne t'a-t-elle faite du mal avec ces mots ?

- On peut dire ça…comme ça, en effet. Ce sont les mots de Saïx. Il me les avait dit pour…enfin, tu imagines, hein ? Pour me mettre dans son lit… » Je me sens étrangement gêné. Un gosse de son âge ne doit avoir aucune idée de ces affaires de grands. « Bref, il s'est moqué de moi, avec ses mots. Et d'autres en ont aussi…profité…bref, c'est un souvenir un peu désagréable, tu vois ? Ce n'était rien de personnel contre t…

- Et bien je lui vole ses mots ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, ils vont prendre un tout autre sens pour toi ! »

Le gosse s'est relevé d'un seul mouvement. Tout son corps s'est dressé à la manière d'un félin, agressif et imposant. Il est à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Son visage face au mien. Ses yeux perdus dans les miens. Comment en est-on arrivé là, déjà ? Son regard est étrangement sérieux…comme adulte. Je lui donnerai volontiers la vingtaine, avec une telle maturité. Je parle bien à ce pitre de gosse, hein ? Un violent mal de crâne me prend. J'ne vais pas faire long feu, à ce train-là. Je lui lance un faible sourire. Mon pauvre, tu te fais des idées…

« Gamin…je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tes sourires me font un bien de fou. T'es bien l'une des rares personnes à savoir me faire rire d'un rien. Restons amis, ok ? Car tu vois, je n'ai que cela à t'offrir. »

Il ne réagit même pas. Il faudrait que je pense à passer voir Lexaeus pour quelques changements du maquillage. Le fard à joue m'irrite la peau. Je préférerai faire sans. Puis j'irai bien toucher quelques mots à Marluxia sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, après le spectacle. Et arriver à mettre la main sur ce filou de Riku pour lui passer un savon…ce flemmard ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, cette fois. C'est moi où le visage du gamin est étonnamment près du mien ?

Mon mal de crâne redouble. Il vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une lenteur presque sadique. Il n'écoute donc rien à ce que je lui dis ? Je suis bien trop fatigué pour le repousser…alors je laisse faire. Une toute dernière fois. De toute façon, qu'ai-je à perdre ? J'ai le cerveau qui fourmille. Je crois bien que je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passe.

Alors, je profite.

Mes yeux se ferment sur le couché de soleil. Ses lèvres sont douces et tièdes. Son souffle me chatouille le visage. Ses mains me caressent avec tendresse. C'est…agréable. J'ai l'impression d'être infidèle à Saïx. Et rien que pour cela, j'empoigne la taille du môme et le ramène tout contre moi pour approfondir le baiser.

*

Rha ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ?! J'ai embrassé un gamin à peine plus haut que trois pommes ! Est-ce que ça fait de moi un pédophile ? Oh mon dieu ! Mais oui ! Je suis écœurant au possible… Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu fumer pour me laisser embrasser par un morveux ? Avec un peu de chance, c'est le reste de tequila qui m'a fait défaut et qui a embrouillé tout mon cerveau…d'où le mal de tête… Mais quel crétin je fais !

« Axel ! C'est à toi dans deux minutes ! Une fois que Riku et Xigbar ont remballés le matos et la cage aux tigres, tu fonces sur scène !

- Compris, boss. »

J'ai toujours l'air aussi grotesque dans ce costume. Lexaeus me tend mon masque que je mets d'emblée, empoignant en même temps mes deux torches imbibées d'alcool. Il a bien accepté que je fasse sans maquillage, ce soir, à condition que je garde le rouge à lèvres et que je mette le masque vénitien qu'il a acheté dans le précédent village. Il est étonnamment léger ; je l'aurai imaginé plus lourd avec toutes ces dorures et les feuilles de palmier qui plient sous le poids des clochettes. Je fais un de ces vacarmes avec ce truc sur la tête ! Mais je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt beau. J'aime bien le papier à musique qui courre sur le masque, et le regard de pervers que ça me donne. Et puis, la couleur herbe s'allie bien à celle de mes yeux.

Lexaeus a bien fait d'acheter ce masque. Au moins, je pourrais sourire sans avoir un semblant de regard enjoué. Ça complète bien le costume d'Arlequin ; ainsi personne ne pourra se douter de se qui se trame dans ma tête d'illuminé. Il faut à tout prix que je mette les choses aux claires avec Roxas…

L'incolore et le vieux reviennent vers nous les bras chargés de tubes métalliques. C'est à mon tour d'y passer. Heureusement que j'ai appris à sourire quoiqu'il arrive…je crois que c'la fait un moment que je n'avais pas atteint à ce point le fond.

J'allume mes torches. Le gosse se rapproche de moi. Je recule à son approche. Je ne veux ni de sa tendresse, ni de son soutien. Je me connais ; j'ai beau jouer les durs, dès qu'on me montre un temps soit peu d'intérêt, je m'accroche d'un rien. Tout ceci n'est que mensonge, je le sais bien ! Je ne dois pas faire confiance à ce gosse. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Ni de Roxas, ni de Saïx. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Merde ! Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable !

« Bon chance, Axel ! J'irai préparer le matériel avec Xaldin et Xigbar, juste après ton spectacle. On se croisera sûrement. »

Je ne lui adresse aucun regard. Je le sens sourire dans mon dos. Je ne dois lui accorder aucune importance. Ce baiser était une erreur. Demeurer avec Saïx était une erreur. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux. Qu'ils me laissent, bon sang ! Je n'ai besoin de personne. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Je peux très bien vivre seul. Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait avant eux.

J'emboîte le pas vers la scène. Elle me donne le tournis, à être aussi ronde. Les lumières blafardes des projecteurs donnent au chapiteau un aspect pauvre et crade. J'ai toujours aimé cette atmosphère de bas-peuple sans le sou ; ça pue la sueur et on y crève de chaud. Le public entassé sur les gradins beugle d'un rien parce qu'il a _mal partout_, qu'il est _mal placé_, et que _le vieux de derrière lui donne des coups de genoux dans le dos_.

Une ambiance lourde plane sous le chapiteau ; ils sont trop nombreux pour un si petit endroit. Pourtant, ils sont là, et ils gueulent comme des porcs et applaudissent d'un rien. Je sais que dans la troupe, ça en énerve plus d'un, cette atmosphère de familles nombreuses ; je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouve réconfortante, voire rassurante.

J'aime ces pères gras et gros. J'aime ces mères osseuses et fatiguées. J'aime ces enfants turbulents et insolents. J'aime ces vieillards toujours insatisfaits et qui grognent pour tout. J'aime cette odeur écœurante de nourriture pas chère et de friandises dix fois trop sucrées. J'aime toute cette misère humaine ; c'la me conforte dans l'idée que je ne suis pas le pire des hommes, et que je contribue à ma manière à embellir le monde. Oui, je suis heureux d'offrir à ce public pitoyable l'illusion d'un bonheur qu'ils n'auront jamais. Après tout, ils sont simplement notre gagne-pain. C'n'est pas écrit dans le contrat que nous devions _réellement_ les aimer.

Ils acclament mon entrée comme le ferait des paysans pour leur roi ; je bombe le torse pour ajouter au comique de la situation. Tout est accentué sur scène ; nos actes, nos sourires, notre bonne humeur. Je m'incline face à quelques jeunes mères qui, ma foi, sont à mon goût. Je souris face aux grimaces des enfants, et salue rapidement les pères. Les vieux peuvent aller se frotter ! Ça leur fera une bonne raison de râler. Je ris de bon cœur lorsque j'aperçois Larxene dans le public aux côtés de Marluxia. Les fripons ! Ils ne bossent donc jamais !

Je prends une gorgée d'essence sans l'avaler. Je virevolte face au public. Le silence règne sous le chapiteau. Je laisse les flammes dansantes les ensorcelaient. Puis, de nouveau au centre de la scène, je commence à jouer avec les flammes. Elles montent, volent, dominent l'univers ! Je suis esclave de mon propre jeu.

Le feu est mon seul maître.

Et il le demeura, quoiqu'il arrive.

*

Je recrache de tout mon soul ce qui me pesait sur l'estomac. Mon état est moins grave que je ne le présageais. Peut-être bien que mon corps s'est habitué au mélange, à la longue… Il serait temps, quand même ! Je m'adosse au chapiteau. Le spectacle s'est fini il y a à peine quelques minutes. J'ai échappé de justesse à la prise du gamin. J'ai remarqué que Demyx et Saïx étaient drôlement proches…l'autre guignol à sauter au cou de l'idiot en piaillant comme une pie. Non pas que je sois jaloux ! Mais je n'aime pas ce rapprochement…voilà tout.

Je m'essuie le coin de la bouche d'un revers de manche. J'ai l'impression d'être vidé ; plus d'énergie ni quoique ce soit qui traîne dans l'estomac. Ma fièvre semble s'être calmée. Et si je pensais à rentrer, de mon côté ? Bah, non. Je tomberai immédiatement sur le morveux. Ce soir je me passerai de lui, merci !

Je pourrai bien dormir à la belle étoile…il vaudrait mieux que je squatte la chambre de quelqu'un, vu ma santé fragile. Le boss ne me pardonnerait jamais de tomber malade en pleine tournée d'été. Bah ! On verra bien le moment venu. En y pensant, il serait peut-être temps que j'aille le voir, celui-là ; je pourrais négocier l'éventuel départ du gamin de mon petit chez moi.

J'étouffe, à deux.

Je m'apprête à aller voir le patron lorsque Larxene s'approche de moi, tout sourire. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à être aussi heureuse ? Qu'elle garde son bonheur pour elle ! Je ne veux pas être contaminé par cette connerie, j'en ai assez de paraître joyeux. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés.

« Merci, Axel ! Sans toi, je crois bien que les choses seraient restées au point mort avec Marluxia ! » De quoi elle parle, la jolie ? Elle semble capter mon incompréhension, car elle reprend ;

« Hier, lorsque tu étais bourré, je ne sais comment, mais tu as bousculé ce grand timide de Marlu'. Il est venu me voir d'emblée, en plein milieu de la nuit, et m'a demandé si je l'aimais. En plus d'être confuse, j'étais endormie. Comme une idiote, je lui ai lâché qu'oui, je l'aimais mais qu'il s'agissait d'un secret. »

Elle rougit comme une tomate. Je lui caresse le haut de la tête, attendri.

« Je me suis rendue compte de mes mots trop tard. Au moment où j'allais m'excuser, il a…éclaté de rire. Il a bien mis dix minutes avant de s'arrêter de rire ! Il m'a avoué croire que j'étais officiellement avec Vexen, au vu de toutes les allusions que je lui faisais…alors, tout naturellement, il m'a embrassé, et m'a dit qu'il voulait bien de mon amour. Mais que je devais encore attendre un peu avant que nous puissions nous engager dans quelque chose de plus sérieux. »

Je souris malgré moi.

Puis je baisse la tête. Rha ! Je savais bien que j'avais gaffé ! Dans le bon sens du terme, pour une fois. Mais tout de même…je ne me referai pas, on dirait bien !

Je la félicite et l'encourage à persévérer pour le rendre fou d'elle. C'est agréable de la voir contente ; j'espère que ça va durer, cette histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois plus facilement au bonheur des autres qu'au mien ; peut-être parce que c'la ne me concerne pas vraiment. Bah ! Bon bonheur à eux ! Je serais témoin à leur mariage, et parrain de leur enfant.

Elle me remercie une nouvelle fois. Je lui fais remarquer que je n'y suis pour pas grand-chose dans l'affaire ; elle sourit sans rien me répondre. Puis elle repart. Marluxia l'attend non loin.

Je me relève difficilement. Mon ventre refait des siennes. Leur bonheur doit m'être amer, à coup sûr ! Je prends le chemin vers les appartements du boss. Faites que je ne croise ni Saïx ni Roxas en route. Je sais bien que j'ai une attitude de gamin ; mais cela vaudra mieux que de perdre tous mes moyens face à deux grands idiots.

*

La chambre du boss m'a toujours remué les boyaux. C'pas qu'elle soit monstrueuse …mais il y règne une sorte de magie perdue, je ne sais pas, comme un sanctuaire maudit auquel on doit le respect. C'est stupide, comme idée. Pourtant, je ne me surprends plus à frissonner en regardant le boss sur son fauteuil de cuir défoncé, lescoudes appuyés sur son bureau délabré, à me fixer comme le dernier des péteux. Je n'aime pas cet homme. On peut dire que je le tolère ; mais pas que je l'accepte.

« Boss, j'ai trouvé un rôle qui conviendrait au gosse. Il ferait un excellent acrobate, avec un peu d'entraînement. »

Il gesticule. Il me regarde à la manière d'un homme fou. Il est vraiment étrange, ces derniers temps…il devrait y aller mollo sur la piquette, ça doit lui démonter la cervelle.

« J'en étais sûr.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Oui, il sera acrobate… Attend deux minutes. »

J'n'aime pas son nouveau côté mystérieux. Il n'était pas vraiment franc jeu avant, mais…il était plus direct que ça. Il ne laissait pas sous-entendre mille et une choses. Mais qu'est-ce que Saïx a bien pu lui trouver, bordel ?

Il part dans les tréfonds de sa couchette. Il remue quelques caisses poussiéreuses, bouscule le semblant de rangement de ses bibelots démontés, frappe le sol d'un pied impatient. Ça sent le renfermé, l'alcool…comme une odeur indélébile de solitude.

Je me suis toujours demandé quel était son passé. Pour tout dire, il ne parle jamais de lui. C'est bien le seul dans la troupe qui ne s'est pas dévoilé ; si on ne compte pas le gamin amnésique. Xigbar a laissé sous-entendre que le patron ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'on sache la moindre chose sur sa vie passée ; mais il nous a clairement dit qu'il savait des choses qu'on ne savait pas sur lui.

Dire que cet homme n'a que trente-cinq ans ! Avec ses rides arrachés et son regard vide, on lui donnerait facilement la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux ont blanchi prématurément, contrastant brusquement avec sa peau tannée. Je suis certain qu'il a des origines ethniques ; de par sa façon de parler et de s'imposer. C'pendant, y'a des moments où il ressemble vraiment à un cadavre ambulant.

Il est devenu un pauvre homme aigri bien avant l'âge proscrit pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. On sent qu'il s'est battu pour la vie, mais qu'il a vite abandonné. Peut-être bien qu'on se ressemble, lui et moi… C'est con à dire, mais j'aimerai un jour le voir heureux.

Il grogne, pousse un soupir, et revient à son bureau miteux. Il semble épuisé, inlassablement exténué. Je me demande s'il dort vraiment la nuit.

Il me tend un vêtement d'enfant. Il est d'un blanc vieilli. Le tissu est parsemé de ronds bleu délavé. C'est un costume de Pierrot. La dentelle du col ne trompe pas. C'est une antiquité ! Il est rapiécé de partout et, malgré cela, il possède un aspect précieux.

« C'est pour ce…Roxas. Je veux qu'il le porte.

- A qui était ce costume ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Vieux con, va. Au moment où je tends le bras pour attraper le bout de guenille, il lâche ;

« A mon fils. »

D'un geste de main, il me fait taire. Puis il retourne dans la seconde partie de sa couchette d'un pas morne. Il grogne quelques jurons. Je n'arrive pas à réagir. D'un geste mécanique, je le remercie et ressors.

*

J'ai du mal à avaler ce que je viens d'apprendre. Xemnas…a un fils ? Mais, c'est impossible ! Enfin, on parle du boss là…je ne l'imagine pas avoir un enfant… Et puis, avec quelle femme ?! Il n'a jamais montré aucune considération sentimentale envers le moindre d'entre nous ! Si on ne compte pas Saïx…mais il s'en est plus servi de putain que d'amant. Et à ce que je sache, les hommes ne portent pas encore d'enfant.

Et maintenant j'en fais quoi de ce costume de mes deux ?!

Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, bon sang ? Je crois que je préfère demeurer ignorant dans de tels moments… Je devrais en parler avec le vieux Xigbar. Il devrait pouvoir m'éclairer sans problèmes sur le sujet. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui se vantait d'avoir des informations sur le passé du patron ! J'irai le voir en douce demain, lors des bains. Et si je lui fais boire quelques verres, il sera vite coopératif. _Quand on le prend par les sentiments_, comme il dit si bien, ça fonctionne toujours. Rah ! Dans la précipitation, j'ai oublié de demander au boss de changer le môme de chambre !

Bon…chez qui je pourrais bien aller dormir cette nuit ? Larxene, éliminée. Luxord…éliminé. Je ne veux plus de ses prédictions à la marie-couche-toi-là. Eh ! Riku ! Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera, avec le nombre de coups de main que je lui ai filés, il ne peut pas me refuser une faveur.

Ce sera une bonne occasion pour parler de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière…j'ai l'étrange sensation que quelque chose m'échappe ; et que ce détail qui ne me revient pas est loin d'être insignifiant. En plus, il tient beaucoup mieux l'alcool que moi ! Alors il devrait se souvenir plus clairement de nos conneries de bourrés… Note à moi-même ; penser aussi à l'engueuler pour nous avoir plantés lors des dernières représentations. Y'en a ras-le-bol de le voir déserter pour un rien ! C'est notre technicien le plus performant ; sans lui, ça gaffe toujours à un moment où l'autre. Je me rappelle d'une fois où Demyx avait accidentellement mis le feu à un projecteur… Il nous avait foutu une sacrée pagaille.

Direction la couchette de l'incolore ! C'est par où, déjà ?

« Hey, Axel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Dem'.

- Je vais rejoindre Saïx. Je dors chez lui cette nuit ! »

Je déteste son sourire niais. Il n'égalera jamais celui du gosse. C'est peine perdue d'essayer. Ça ne devrait pas le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur d'aller rejoindre un idiot ! Je bougonne. Pourquoi se rapproche-t-il ainsi de mon idiot ? Je ne suis pas jaloux, non. Mais ça m'insupporte d'imaginer Saïx heureux avec un autre que moi. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il m'aimait ? Ça n'a même plus d'importance…qu'il aille donner son cul à qui il veut. On n'est plus à ça prêt, n'est-ce-pas Xemnas ?

Il n'empêche que…ça m'irrite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'énerve. Saïx m'est inutile ! Ouais, bah va dire ça au semblant de cœur qu'il te reste. Tss ! Jouer dans le sentiment ne m'aidera pas.

« Demyx, depuis quand tu apprécies autant Saïx ?

- Depuis longtemps ! C'est comme si je l'avais toujours aimé. »

C'est le mot de trop. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ma caboche ? Trop de choses changent en même temps. Je vais y perdre la tête ! Roxas… Saïx qui s'énerve… Roxas qui se décide à m'aimer. Saïx qui se décide à en aimer un autre. C'est bien trop pour moi ! Comment je peux écouter mon cœur battre dans tout ce ramassis de conneries ?

Je frappe l'autre clown d'un crochet du droit bien senti.

Il tombe à terre.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécier le coup. Il crache quelques gouttes de sang au sol. Au moins, mon coup a eu le mérite de lui retirer son sourire. Il me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Tu veux te battre ? Bah va-y, je n'attends qu'ça !

Je vois à peine son pied bouger. Ma tête me tourne violemment. Merde…les effets secondaires du spectacle… Il heurte mon ventre d'un seul mouvement. La douleur met quelques secondes à atteindre mon cerveau. Je recrache mon diner au sol. J'ai la gorge en feu. Je tourne de l'œil. C'est mauvais…je vais avoir du mal à me battre dans de telles conditions…

« Putain, Axel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? T'es plus le même ! Tu renvoies balader Saïx, qui a toujours _tout_ fait pour toi ! Tu deviens de plus en plus distant avec la troupe…tu vas te saouler dans les bars en compagnie de cet incompétent de Riku ! Et maintenant, tu vas jusqu'à frapper ton meilleur ami ?! Axel ! Mince ! T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça !

- La ferme. Pas besoin de ton sermon…pour savoir que je fais le con…en ce moment. Laisse-moi crever. Je n't'ai rien demandé…ok ? Va plutôt sauter Saïx…avant qu'il ne te lâche pour le patron. Je vais me coucher. »

Sans lui laisser le droit de riposter ni d'un placer une, je m'enfuis d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de Riku. J'ai le bide en charpies…il n'y a pas été de mains mortes. Demyx vient de me faire la leçon, j'n'y crois pas… Son meilleur ami, hein ? On dirait que je suis tombais plus bas que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…bon sang ?

*

« Hey…tu veux bien m'héberger pour la nuit ?

- Pas de soucis, Axel. Veux-tu que je te prépare le lit du haut ? »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Voilà la vraie nature de Riku ; lorsqu'il n'est pas bourré, c'est un chic type. Courtois, aimable, qui parle bien et qui se soucie du bien-être de son entourage. Il lui arrive même de s'inquiéter pour la troupe. Même s'il est d'une nature arrogante, il demeure être très gentil avec l'ensemble du cirque. Son seul défaut ; l'alcool. Dès qu'il commence à boire, on le perd de vue pendant quelques jours. Puis il réapparait par magie. Heureusement qu'on s'est arrêté dans un petit village de campagne ! D'ordinaire, il est plus difficile à retrouver.

« Dis, mec, tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière au bar ? »

Il s'arrête pour réfléchir. Il s'assoit face à moi, nous servant deux verres d'eau. Sa couchette est plus grande que la nôtre ; de ce fait, il peut se payer le luxe d'avoir une table. Allez savoir le pourquoi de ce traitement de faveur ! Ce n'est pas pour le travail fourni, en tout cas.

« Je crois que tu m'as parlé d'un certain nouvel arrivant au sein de l'Organisation…puis nous avons dérivé sur une histoire de bateau pirate et de ciel amoureux. »

Je souris. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, alors…je suis soulagé. J'avais l'étrange sensation d'en avoir trop dit ; mais il semblerait que je me sois contenu, pour une fois.

« Bah, justement, c'est à cause de lui que je viens squatter ici ce soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir son joli minois pour l'instant… C'est un phénomène, ce gamin !

- Et comment se prénomme cet étrange jeune homme ?

- Il est amnésique ; il a débarqué dans le cirque en voulant se faire appeler Roxas. Alors, depuis, il s'est fait rebaptiser ainsi. »

Un silence prend place dans la pièce. Riku me regarde, visiblement décontenancé. Il semble…terrifié. Il tremble. Il ne va pas me faire un malaise, quand même ? J'avale mon verre d'une traite pour m'enlever ce goût récurant de vomi. Il ne semble vraiment pas dans son assiette. Je devrais aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'un…

« Putain ! Mais c'est l'anagramme de Sora ! »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Mais c'est qui, à la fin, ce Sora ?

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'essaie de vous pondre le prochain chapitre pour le week-end prochain ! Review ? A la prochaine~ :3

**Dans le prochain chapitre **: « Tu es vraiment égoïste, Axel. Pendant toutes ces années où je te demandais de l'attention et de l'amour, tu étais absent. Pourquoi tu ne réagis que maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis au juste pour toi ? -Un défouloir sexuel. »


	6. Lexaeus la Force tranquille

**Disclaimers : **'Sont pas à moi ! Moi-même je ne m'appartiens pas ! On m'a vendu à la section arts appliqués. Raaaaah…veut dormir…

**Notes **: Je donne à Axel un peu d'ma façon de voir les choses, un peu de ma façon d'aimer les gens, un peu de ma façon de vivre. C'n'est pas bien, en effet…bah, je ne serais jamais quelqu'un de conventionnel, voilà tout. Ecoutez la Soundtrack de Cowboy Bebop the movie, si vous avez le temps ! C'est une tuerie. Comme celle de Tekkon Kinkreet (Amer Béton), pour dire vrai. Et aussi Monoral ! Au pire, je vous fais une playlist ? XD Et ENFIN, l'entrée de Saïx-puppy ! Yeah ! Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard…

**UN GRAND MERCI À ****MIRI-THE-ANGEL, ROXAS-MEMORIES, AYA-CHOU, LA-MEURTRIERE-BARBARE, ****HAGARENDRAWER, ARIANI LEE, BOUDDHA, ET À KANKY-CHAN !** Je vous aime, c'est retenu ?

Allez, _bonne lecture !_

**Y'a de ces moments où même donner d'la voix, **

**ça ne sert à rien.**

« Roxas, je te présente Mog. »

Le gamin se fait attaquer par la bestiole qui semble visiblement aux anges. Elle piaille, sautille, et rigole. Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état ! D'habitude, c'est une petite bête refermée sur elle-même qui déteste la venue d'inconnus. Allez savoir pourquoi elle aime ce môme…peut-être est-ce son sourire qui l'a charmée.

J'ai passé une nuit de chien. J'en ai les articulations qui crissent encore. Après que Riku se soit excité sur le mystérieux Sora, il m'a fait dégager de chez lui en deux temps trois mouvements. Ça l'a véritablement troublé…je me demande quel genre de relation il entretenait avec ce Sora. Mais avant tout…qui est-il ? C'est bien beau d'en entendre parler à tout va, mais je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de lui.

Quel lien a-t-il avec le cirque ? Avec Xemnas, et ce fripon de Riku ? Et Roxas a-t-il une place dans toute cette histoire ? Je déteste ne pas savoir. Je suis impuissant, et je ne peux rien y faire.

Je veux connaître la vérité.

Sur le coup, j'ai dormi dehors cette nuit, près du chapiteau. Je me suis servi du costume de Pierrot comme de couverture. Le gamin m'a réveillé sur le coup des huit heures il était inquiet de ne pas m'avoir vu de la soirée. Ça m'a touché, alors je l'ai remercié, et lui ai tendu le costume tout poussiéreux. Il était ravi ! Je n'avais jamais vu un tel sourire. Mon cœur en a loupé quelques battements. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Comme quoi même le bonheur possède sa part de mystère !

Tous ces changements me prennent la tête. Alors, même au risque de refaire d'horribles conneries, j'ai envie de laisser couler.

Programme de la journée pour l'Arlequin

- S'excuser auprès de Dem'. Il m'a tout de même sorti que j'étais son meilleur ami…je ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas à lui. Saïx ne mérite pas que je sacrifie notre amitié pour son joli minois.

- Trouver ce bon vieux Xigbar, et essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Avec un peu de chance, il saura me dire qui est ce foutu Sora.

- Entraîner le gamin aux rudiments du spectacle, et lui faire une place au sein du cirque.

- Aller prendre un bon bain, avant de ne repartir sur les routes. Journée bien chargée, en somme !

Le gamin me fixe étrangement. Ça n'va pas recommencer, ces bêtises ! Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour lui faire baisser les yeux. Mog s'échappe une nouvelle fois, gambadant joyeusement dans le paysage. Pour une fois que j'avais réussi à l'attraper ! Il aurait pu être un bon moyen de me faire pardonner auprès de Demyx…

« Axel, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Hélas, oui. Un effet de fou. »

J'aurai mieux fait de me taire, sur ce coup-là. Il me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus. Oui, il me fait un effet de fou et c'est tout sauf raisonnable. Dans quelle galère que je ne me suis pas empêtré pour être heureux… Je pose un baiser sur son front. Il est vraiment mignon.

« Tu viens ? On va aller voir Lexaeus et Xaldin pour qu'ils te trouvent un maquillage et un nom de scène qui aillent avec ton costume de Pierrot. »

Il me saute dessus sans que je ne m'y attende. Je souris, encore. Si je me laissais aller au bonheur, est-ce que je serai puni ? J'ai peur d'être de nouveau malheureux. C'est décidément bien douloureux d'avoir un cœur…du moins, le souvenir d'en avoir eu un.

Après tout, même ce gamin n'arrivera pas à ranimer mon cœur en entier. Il aura au moins le mérite d'essayer.

...

« Un costume de Pierrot, hein ? » Lexaeus semble perplexe. Il n'est pas si miteux que ça ! Je ne vois en quoi il le gêne. « Vu le caractère extraverti de Roxas, l'opposition est flagrante avec le personnage… L'appeler ainsi lui donnerait l'étiquette de l'amoureux mélancolique pendu à sa Lune. »

C'est une belle image, à y penser le môme calé au creux d'un croissant d'astre blafard, à conter son amour à tout va, mangeant toujours plus pour pleurer toujours plus…ce serait vraiment une drôle de façon de percevoir le gamin ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semble pas apprécier cette perspective. En même temps, on n'arrache pas le bonheur de quelqu'un pour lui caler le malheur d'un autre !

Xaldin semble se fendre la poire en constatant la mine déconfite de Lexaeus. Sur un ton moqueur, il lui balance

« C'la fait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu ce costume, hein ?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

Je ne saisis pas le rapport. Mais je n'ai même plus envie de chercher. Ces deux fripons sont toujours si énigmatiques qu'à la longue, j'ai laissé tomber de chercher à comprendre leur petit manège. Deux joyeux larrons, deux vieux fripons quoiqu'il arrive, Lex' et Xaldin ont toujours fait la paire.

Je les envierai presque d'avoir réussi à entretenir une telle complicité malgré les nombreuses difficultés qu'ils ont traversées. Ensemble, ils sont toujours parvenus à se relever.

Ils ont réussi là où Saïx et moi avons échoué.

« Axel, je peux te parler deux secondes ? »

J'acquiesce d'un sourire. Qu'est-ce que ce cher Lexaeus veut me dire ?

Il fait signe à Xaldin de s'occuper du maquillage du morveux, et qu'ils verraient plus tard pour le nom de scène avec Xigbar. C'est vrai que le borgne serait capable de nous faire une crise de ménage s'il n'était pas mis au courant des moindres décisions autour du môme. Déjà qu'il ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il vaut mieux ne pas envenimer les choses…

Je le rejoins sous un arbre défraîchi, et m'assois en tailleur près de lui. La nature dégage une odeur douce et enivrante de beau temps ; c'est moi ou la vie est plus belle aujourd'hui ?

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, mec. »

Pourquoi se préoccupent-ils tous de mon état ? Luxord, Marluxia, Demyx, et maintenant Lexaeus… Je vais bien ! Le changement ne m'a jamais été aussi bénéfique. Ce n'est pas parce que Saïx m'en veut et que je cogne mes potes que c'est la fin du monde. Tout s'arrangera plus tard !

J'écoute mon cœur et il me dit _je n'ai jamais aussi bien battu !_ Tout va bien. Et c'est seulement grâce au gamin.

C'est dur à avouer, quand même. Mais il semblerait que le morveux m'apporte beaucoup…peut-être est-il le bon changement que me prévoyait Luxord. Pourrait-il aussi être l'élu de mon cœur ?

La bonne blague !

« Tu prends tout à la légère, en ce moment. Tu ris de tes problèmes et trouve du plaisir à faire ton numéro, change tes fréquentations…et ne parle plus à Saïx. C'est Roxas qui te met dans cet état ?

- Il semblerait qu'oui. »

'Faut dire qu'le changement a totalement bousillé ma façon d'approcher les choses du coup, je reste impassible lorsqu'on dit m'aimer ou qu'on me prend pour son meilleur ami car je ne sais plus comment réagir. J'ai les sentiments engourdis, ils n'sont plus opérationnels. C'est un contrecoup du bonheur, ça ? C'n'était pas écrit dans la notice.

Pas que cela me déplaise, mais ça ne me convient pas non plus.

Le seul truc qui arrive encore à m'arracher une once d'émotion, c'est le sourire du gamin. Mais lui ne compte pas, c'est un magicien.

« Je ne vais pas chercher à savoir ce qui se passe dans ta caboche, Arlequin. Seulement, n'oublie pas qu'à certains moments, il est bon de prendre un peu de temps pour soi et de cogiter sur ce qui se passe. Calme-toi. Repose ton esprit, et apaise ton âme. Le bonheur te tombe au coin du nez. Alors crois-y ! Ou bien il sera trop tard. Ecoute les vibrations apaisantes de notre terre tu entends comment elles résonnent dans ton cœur ? Si tu entends la voix du monde, alors tu auras compris ce qu'est d'être heureux. Roxas est ta clé pour la voix du bonheur ne le laisse pas filer. »

Je dois afficher le plus béat des sourires. Rien à faire. Ses paroles me réconfortent comme rien d'autre au monde.

Je le prends dans mes bras, les entrailles broyés par l'émotion. C'est quand même bon d'avoir des amis ! Il faut absolument que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Demyx. Je ne peux pas le perdre.

« Merci, Lexaeus. T'es vraiment un chic type.

- Si seulement ce pouvait être une jolie demoiselle qui me disait ça ! »

J'éclate de rire sous le coup des nerfs. Je pars en vrille, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Je me sens bizarrement vivant. Probablement grâce aux vibrations du monde !

Je m'excuse et lui explique que j'ai quelques affaires à régler, et que je lui confie le morveux. Il me promet d'y faire attention. Merci, l'ami !

Alors comme ça, j'aurai trouvé ma clé au bonheur ? Luxord avait raison…je dois être sacrément chanceux, comme type.

...

J'ai toujours été fasciné par la magie de la musique. Ça transporte, fait voyagé, permet de rêver, même les yeux grands ouverts. Si le musicien met ses tripes dans sa mélodie, alors il sait comment transmettre ses émotions au monde entier.

Demyx et son sitar ont réussi à me faire rire, chanter, danser, et même pleurer.

Il est un véritable maître des sons. Il sait manier sa mélopée aussi bien qu'un singe sait sauter. Or, y'a que dans ses moments de sérieux où il joue pour son propre plaisir que j'arrive à le comprendre.

Car malgré les apparences, ce gars est terriblement dur à décrypter.

« Danse, eau, danse ! Meus-toi au gré de ma voix… Danse, eau, danse ! N'écoute que moi… »

Le pire, dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il a une voix angélique. Rien que de l'écouter, des papillons ont envahis mon ventre. Sacré bonhomme… Je ne comprends que maintenant que je tiens à lui. Je suis lent à la détente, hein ?

Je m'assois à ses pieds. Lui est tranquillement installé sur sa chaise à bascule, se balançait au rythme des notes divinement bien accordées. Cette chaise est une petite antiquité que Luxord avait un jour dénichée sur une foire d'Illusiopolis Demyx l'avait immédiatement adopté. C'la lui rappelait son père, à ce qu'il m'a dit.

Il ne semble pas décider à s'arrêter. Et si je prenais le temps de _cogiter sur ce qui se passe _? Fichu Lexaeus, toujours le mot pour toucher. A dire vrai, je crois que nous sommes tous tellement écorchés qu'nous connaissons la nature humaine sous toutes ses facettes. Mais comme nous avons commencé par en voir les côtés les plus noirs, nous avons tous une vision bien étrange de la vie. Au travers des cartes, des vibrations de la terre, d'un sourire… Est-il possible de tomber amoureux d'un sourire ?

« Si tu ne crois en rien, alors crois en l'amour ! Oublie les jours incertains, et apprends à aimer pour toujours… »

Je n'arrive plus à résonner correctement.

Je divague plus que je ne pense.

Je joue au philosophe douteux.

J'ai les idées à l'envers.

Bon sang, j'ai frappé Demyx !

J'ai laissé tomber Saïx.

C'est cela, le mauvais changement qui contrarierait le bon ?

Diable que je n'y comprends rien… Je suis un simplet, moi ! Un pauvre Arlequin qui ne connaît rien aux réalités du monde et qui ne sait que faire le pitre. Y'a de ces moments où j'aimerai que tout parte en fumée et que, d'un claquement de doigt, je puisse répandre un feu de folie sur les terres de la moralité.

Putain, mais je deviens fou !

« Calme, man… Soyons heureux, soyons heureux ! Calme, man… Y'aura toujours l'eau pour refléter tes jolis yeux ! »

Le vide. Faire le vide. Penser posément. Ecouter les vibrations du sitar, à défaut de celles du Monde. Se taire. Faire le vide.

_Que ressens-tu ?_

De la joie. Du dépit. De la tristesse. Du bonheur. De la colère. De la confusion. Du noir. Du bleu. Beaucoup de bleu. Le bleu du ciel. Le bleu de ses yeux.

Il semblerait que Roxas me rende véritablement heureux. Est-ce possible, cela ?

_Pourquoi ressens-tu autant d'émotions ? _

Je ne connais rien du bonheur véritable. Je n'ai jamais connu que peine, douleur, et bonheur illusoire. La réalité m'échappe. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est possible d'être heureux. Roxas chamboule mes convictions. Alors je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Suis-je toujours Axel le triste homme ? Avant j'étais Pierrot…aujourd'hui Roxas m'apprend à être Arlequin. Je suis perdu.

Admettre être heureux me terrifie.

_Crois-tu au bonheur ?_

J'aimerai y croire. Mais c'est comme croire aux sentiments que quelqu'un nous porte c'est vain et inutile. Personne ne peut aimait indéfiniment. Tout comme le bonheur n'est jamais éternel.

Pourtant, lorsque je vois le sourire de Roxas, l'envie d'y croire prime sur tout le reste.

« Danse, eau, danse ! Et apprends aux idiots à ne pas…frapper ses potes ! »

_BOUM_

Un sitar vient de me frapper de toutes ses forces. Ça frappe, un sitar ?

Demyx me fixe, visiblement énervé. Je me masse le haut du crâne avec appréhension. S'il doit me passer à tabac pour que je sois pardonné, qu'il le fasse…je crois bien que j'suis prêt à tout pour regagner sa confiance.

Avant, je n'aurai pas été capable de cela.

Et j'entends le Monde qui me dit que c'est une sacrée bonne chose.

Je me prépare en position de défense, prêt à encaisser toute sa colère. Je ne vais pas être joli à voir, au final… M'enfin, je ne suis pas à un coup près. Je vois son bras s'approcher dangereusement. Je ferme les yeux. Vite, Demyx, pardonne-moi vite…

« Je sais bien que je suis égoïste ! Mais, voilà, j'n'arrive plus à réagir correctement en ce moment. Y'a Roxas qui débarque, et Saïx qui continue de m'aimer, et Luxord qui me prédit une nouvelle aube amoureux ! Alors le Axel, il est tout paumé, et il tabasse ses amis. Son meilleur ami… Demyx, je suis sincèrement désolé ! J'n'peux pas te perdre ! Je…suis désolé ! Je tiens à toi ! »

J'ai presque hurlé. Il s'est arrêté dans son mouvement. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens…une sorte de blocage émotionnel du à mon absence de cœur.

D'ailleurs, c'est une maladie assez répandue au sein du cirque.

Bon, quand est-ce qu'il compte me taper, le clown ?

Je relève craintivement le regard vers lui. Il…me sourit comme un bel imbécile. Il semble ému. Les larmes lui glissent au coin des yeux. Le con…il va me faire chialer, s'il continue !

Je le prends dans mes bras. De façon virile, hein ! Je dois paraître terriblement maladroit. On ne m'y reprendra plus !

« Merci, Axel. Je pensais qu'après cette nuit, tu ne voudrais plus me parler. Merci…t'es un bon pote, tu le savais ? Tu me rappelles mon père…oui, t'es aussi bien que lui. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre sa comparaison. Mais vu le ton qu'il y met, le bon Dem' est parti se perdre dans sa nostalgie.

Son père l'a élevé seul jusqu'à ses douze ans, sa mère étant morte à sa naissance. A ce qu'il m'en a dit, c'était un salarié sérieux et un bon père. Son seul défaut était l'alcool. Alors il pouvait être aussi gentil qu'il pouvait être violent. Le corps de Demyx porte encore les marques de son agressivité et c'n'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

C'est pour cette raison que Demyx préfère garder ses distances avec des types comme Xigbar et Riku, qui ont pris goût à la boisson.

Ils ont tous décidé de craquer, en ce moment ? Je crois bien que nous sommes tous dans une passe de sérieux changement à un tournant important de notre condition de saltimbanques qui courent les routes.

Alors, pour une fois que je peux jouer le rôle du mec qui sait écouter les autres, je ne veux pas me gêner pour les aider. J'ai été trop longtemps égoïste.

« Je t'aime, mec, tu sais ? »

Il est bien indécis, le bougre. Il m'a bien sorti la veille qu'il aimait Saïx ! Il est peut-être polygame sur les bords ?

« 'Faudrait savoir. Tu m'as dit hier que tu aimais Saïx depuis toujours.

- Ah, ça ? Je croyais que tu avais oublié… Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, hein ! Mais…depuis que je me suis aperçu qu'il n'avait pas le moral, je me suis drôlement rapproché de lui… N'y vois aucune ambigüité ! C'était juste pour l'aider ! On a beaucoup parlé, et je commence à beaucoup l'apprécier… Je sais bien qu'il est à toi !

- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de tomber amoureux. »

Il a comme un moment de flottement.

Puis il éclate de rire à s'en pisser dessus. J'ai dis une connerie ?

« Tu n'y es pas, Axy ! Saïx, pour moi, c'est comme…enfin, tu vois quoi ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Et bien, je le vois comme…un chiot. Saïx est un chiot. Il grogne pour se défendre, mais il en réalité il est tout petit et tout fragile ! Il adore les caresses, et ses cheveux sont si soyeux ! En plus, tu as déjà entendu la façon qu'il a de grogner quand on lui frotte le haut du crâne, c'est à tomber ! »

Il semble ravi de sa tirade. J'ai du mal à en croire mes oreilles…Saïx, en chiot ? J'avais oublié que Dem' résonnait souvent comme un enfant…il est adorable ! Me sortir tout ça et en être fier, 'faut le faire ! Il est presque aussi magique que le gamin.

…mais je vais finir niais, si ça continue !

Je lui balance une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et m'excuse une fois de plus. Il est bon de s'expliquer, certaines fois. Je devrais essayer de faire la même chose avec Saïx, sans me braquer. Serrer les dents, et apprendre à supporter son cynisme pour ensuite écouter ce qu'a réellement à me dire ce mignon petit _chiot_. Ça ne va pas être une tâche aisée ! Mais j'y arriverai bien Arlequin est capable de tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Axel…fais attention à Saïx, il est beaucoup plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît. »

Je le sais déjà, Dem'. Seulement, je n'ai jamais été capable de soutenir les gens comme il se doit, avant aujourd'hui. Et puis, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui pardonner il m'a trahi en premier et, depuis, je lui en garde rancune. C'est puéril, et pourtant vrai.

Car je ne sais pas si j'aurai un jour la force de lui pardonner réellement.

...

« ALLEZ ON SE BOUGE LE FION ET ON VA SE LAVER ! »

Toujours aussi charmant et délicat, cet idiot de Xigbar. Vexen se marre tranquillement derrière lui, visiblement amusé de nous voir le suivre comme de fidèles moutons. C'est qu'il fait peur, le borgne, quand il est sale !

Pour le coup, des bassines d'eau mousseuses ont été installé au fond du terrain vague. Il y a en une par couchette, sois une bonne dizaine. Mog est avec le boss il lave lui-même son précieux bébé, car nous pourrions _le casser_. Quel papa poule ! Papa…rah, mais c'n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas avoir de fils !

Je serais bien aller voir Xigbar directement, mais j'avais oublié que depuis que je partage ma chambre avec le môme, je dois faire ma toilette avec lui. Je sens que ça va être mignon !

« Roxas, je te préviens il faut que tu te laves cor-rec-te-ment. Bien partout, sans oublier aucune parcelle de peau. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Dis-toi que tu ne pourras sûrement te relaver que dans une semaine, alors profite-en bien aujourd'hui ! »

Il acquiesce, les sourcils froncés, comme si je lui apprenais l'art de se nettoyer en dix leçons. Attend…il sait se laver, hein ? Ok, il a perdu la mémoire, mais on n'oublie jamais ce genre de choses, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Tu t'en sortiras tout seul, gamin ?

- Evidemment ! Mais tu comptes te laver avec moi, hein, Arlequin ?

- Je m'appelle Axel.

- Tu es sexy, Axel. »

Je manque de tomber dans l'eau. Il va me faire perdre la tête, c'est certain…je ne veux pas finir pédophile !

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour cacher mon trouble, et lui explique que je vais nous chercher deux serviettes dans la chambre. Il me promet qu'il se lavera _bien partout_ en attendant mon retour. Voyez-vous cela…

Je me dépêche de retrouver la couchette car, mine de rien, j'ai rudement froid juste en caleçon ! Le gamin a insisté pour me déshabiller, je n'ai pas pu lui résister…et c'est bien ça le problème ! Après tout, peut-être que je m'emballe trop. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, il doit encore confondre les termes _être amoureux_ et _aimer_, et pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'apprécie, il s'exprime simplement mal. Voilà ! Pas de quoi paniquer ! Il est aussi simplet que Demyx, et je me fais des idées.

Un bras me stoppe dans ma lancée. Une tignasse bleue m'accroche le regard.

« Saïx ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle. »

Je cligne des yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas. Je suis vraiment surpris. Mais dans le bon sens du terme !

« E…évidemment, oui, enfin, bien sûr. Tu…tu me suis dans ma couchette ? Je devais justement y aller. »

Je ne sais pas où me mettre. Je me sens bizarrement mal à l'aise.

Lui me suit docilement, comme un fidèle…chiot… Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en l'imaginant aboyant et remuant la queue. Il serait si…adorable !

Arrivés à bon bord, je lui propose de s'assoir le temps que je cherche les serviettes. Il demeure impassible, quoique je dise ou fasse. C'est bien lui qui voulait qu'on parle, non ? De mon côté, je ne sais pas par où commencer…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? »

Je sursaute sous l'agressivité de son ton, manquant de faire tomber les serviettes. Si ça commence comme cela, il va vite me taper sur le système… On se calme, on respire. Si je serre les dents, cela passera tout seul.

« Explique-moi ! Pourquoi ne réagis-tu que maintenant ?

- Saïx, là n'est pas…

- La ferme ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu deviens ? Tu as frappé Demyx parce qu'il s'est rapproché de moi, tu joues au jaloux, mais tu me laisses tomber pour un gosse de dix ans de moins que toi, et tu vas jusqu'à te bourrer la gueule avec Riku le dépressif. Allez, va-y, explique-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton crâne ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi, et tu le sais. Qu'est-ce qu'a ce gosse que je n'ai pas ? Un joli petit cul ? Un joli visage ? Il te suce comme il faut, c'est ça ? Bah va le sauter ! Et ne va pas jouer au jaloux après. »

Je n'en peux plus. Je bouillonne. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je ne peux pas rester calme, pas avec tout le ramassis de conneries qu'il débite à la seconde. Tais-toi, chéri, je t'en conjure…

« Tu es vraiment égoïste, Axel. Pendant toutes ces années où je te demandais de l'attention et de l'amour, tu étais absent. Pourquoi tu ne réagis que maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis au juste pour toi ?

-Un défouloir sexuel. Un pauvre con qui voit pas plus loin que son nez. Roxas a de plus que toi sa joie de vivre, son entrain a passé du temps avec moi, Axel, et non pas Lea. Lui me voit tel que je suis ! »

Je crache au sol, écœuré. J'ai le cœur fou, et les idées en bouillies. J'aurai du me calmer…mais les mots sont partis tout seul. Il m'écœure autant qu'il me blesse.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Devant son manque de réaction, je sors de la couchette pour m'aérer la tête. Saïx, bon sang… Qu'est-ce qui _nous_ arrive ?

...

« Ah, Sora ? Oui, en effet, je me rappelle bien d'un Sora. C'est le fils du boss, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'avant ton arrivée et celle de Saïx, il n'y avait que moi, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, et Xemnas. Alors il avait embauché son fils il était le meilleur ami de Riku. Tous les deux, ils étaient toujours fourrés avec une certaine Kairi…inséparables, qu'ils étaient ! Et puis un jour, sans savoir pourquoi, Sora s'est fait la malle avec la donzelle sous le bras. Riku s'est retrouvé comme un beau con ! Du coup, le boss ne s'en est toujours pas remis. 'Faut dire, ton Roxy a les mêmes yeux et la même face. En plus, il porte son anagramme… Après, ce que j'en sais ! Tu n'aurais pas une autre bière, au fait ? »

Je lui laisse le pack de douze.

D'un geste mécanique, je retourne me laver avec le gamin. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit. Je me lave. Je n'arrive pas à en penser quelque chose. Sora est le fils de Xemnas. Son fils…le prénom à l'origine de l'anagramme du morveux. Ça pue le mystère. Je suis anéanti.

Sora.

Saïx.

Roxas.

Ça fait beaucoup de personnes auxquelles penser. Au fait, ai-je réellement quelque chose à en penser ? Je ferais mieux de laisser tomber cette histoire. A quoi cela me mènera-t-il ? J'ai autre chose à régler.

Sora est un nom répandu, depuis quelques années.

Saïx me pardonnera bien un jour. Ou il ira se perdre dans les bras du boss.

Roxas me sourira quoiqu'il arrive. Alors, franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

« Hey, Axel ! Je t'ai déjà parlé de la pièce de théâtre _Arlequin poli par l'amour_ ? Je me souviens que c'était écris par un certain Marivaux… Dedans, Arlequin tombait amoureux d'une bergère, et ils se battaient pour que leur amour triomphe ! C'était très drôle. Tu devrais le lire, un de ces jours.

- Oui…un de ces jours. »

Je ne devrais plus me soucier de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

…deux secondes. Le morveux vient bien de conjuguer le verbe _se souvenir_, non ?

« Mais, Roxas ! Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ! »

Il arrête tout mouvement. De la mousse lui tombe au bout du nez.

« Bah, peut-être bien. »

* * *

Je sais pas si vous avez fait gaffe, mais y'a pleins d'allusions au jeu initial ! Genre les membres initiaux dans l'Organisation, Riku qui se fait "abandonner", Mog... Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! (car j'ai du dormir trois pauvres heures pour vous pondre cela !)

A dans je ne sais pas combien de temps...ça dépendra de mon boulot. Peut-être ce week-end ? Je vous aime ! Bonne semaine à vous.

Pour tout avis, c'est en bas~


	7. Saïx le Chat lunaire

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages cités sont les propriétés de leur _sweet, sweet _créateur : Tetsuya Nomura, notre papa à tous. L'histoire est à moi, l'inspiration à mes lecteurs. J'aurai jamais cru que vous puissiez m'être fidèles aussi longtemps ! C'est juste...magique, quoi.

**Notes : **Cela doit bien faire un an et demi qu'on l'attend, cette suite. Qu'on l'attend vraiment et qu'on me relance pour l'avoir. **MERCI** est le mot le plus convenable à la situation : **JE VOUS AIME** aussi. Merci à ceux qui croient en cette histoire...merci du fond du cœur. Je suis désolé, aussi, tellement désolé...mais surtout ravi. Parce que je sais que cette suite sera lue, et peut-être même appréciée. Merci, lecteurs : c'est aujourd'hui certain que c'est vous qui faites vivre cette histoire, je vous l'assure.

Un merci tout particulier à Moon, Bouddha, edlweis et Roxas-memories !Sans eux, je ne pense pas que j'aurai retrouvé l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer cette histoire. Merci du fond du cœur de vous préoccuper encore de cette histoire aujourd'hui encore.

N'empêche, j'avais oublié à quel point écrire sur les dérives intellectuelles d'Axel était plaisant : je crois qu'en fait je pourrais écrire des pavés sur lui. Mais ce serait pas intéressant. Mais ce serait possible. Mais pas intéressant. Aussi, je préviens, comme j'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire comme ça, **ça risque d'être un peu brouillon**... Voilà. C'est tout. _Bonne lecture !_

**L'acrobate se révèle et l'Arlequin pleure**

**« Foutu fiotte de fichtre de foutre ! »**

Nous voilà de retour sur les routes. Le ronronnement des moteurs calme mes nuits, je dors mal lorsqu'il n'y a aucun bruit. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours vécu dans la rue, à ce que je me souvienne, bercé par les moteurs de voitures et le hurlement urbain.

Le soleil se lève doucement. La prochaine destination est une petite ville marchante plutôt sympathique. Agrabah, qu'elle s'nomme. Je me rappelle y avoir trouvé de chouettes souvenirs la dernière fois. En plus, l'alcool y est délicieux. Le seul problème, c'est le sable. Ça envahit tout le cirque et impossible de s'en débarrasser. Ça reste pendant plusieurs semaines à traîner un peu n'importe où… N'empêche, les habitants de là-bas constituent l'un de nos meilleurs publics. Alors on devrait se faire un petit paquet de fric, en cette période de vacances ! Ouais, ça va être pas mal…

Et là, j'ai envie de me foutre des baffes. J'ai beau tenter de ne pas y penser, ça me ronge de plus en plus les idées.

Roxas m'agace.

Ce gamin est bien trop mystérieux. Après son éclair de souvenir aux bains, il ne m'adresse plus la parole. A-t-il retrouvé tous ses souvenirs ? Tout ça sonne comme un non-dit, un interdit. Il ne semble visiblement pas heureux d'avoir retrouvé des bribes de son passé. Rien que le fait qu'il se souvienne de ce bouquin laisse sous-entendre qu'il a reçu une éducation et peut-être même qu'il aimait la littérature. Alors, merde ! Pourquoi me laisse-t-il comme un con moisir dans mon coin depuis deux jours ?

Saïx ne m'adresse même plus un regard. Demyx tente de me soutenir, mais est plus présent pour le chiot que pour l'Arlequin. Le cirque semble s'être rendormi jusqu'à la prochaine destination : plus personne ne se parle ni ne s'anime. Nous restons dans nos couchettes, chacun s'occupant à sa manière. Même Luxord ne vient plus me voir. Mon avenir est-il déjà perdu d'avance ?

Je me sens vide. Totalement crevé. Il s'est passé bien trop de choses, ces derniers temps…et il semblerait que je me sois habitué à ces retournements de situations incessants, à ces changements dans ma petite vie de nomade, à ces grandes discussions sur la philosophie de notre micro-univers. Je ne supporte plus ce calme et cette tranquillité dans ma vie.

J'ai finalement changé.

Mais, bon sang, où est passé Roxas ? Cela fait deux nuits qu'il n'a pas dormi ici ! Il n'a même pas pris ses affaires. Il me fuit, je le sais. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et ça commence sérieusement à me les briser.

Quand cessera-t-on de me prendre pour un imbécile dont on se lasse et qu'on jette à tout va ? Probablement jamais. Ils l'ont tous prouvé…je ne suis pas un homme à être aimé.

xxx

La nuit commence à repeindre l'horizon. Nous devrions arriver vers minuit.

C'est Xemnas qui doit être au commande du camion principal, il est le plus résistant au sommeil -insomniaque comme il est. Pourtant, en cet instant, j'irai bien lui tenir compagnie vue la peine que j'ai à trouver Morphée. Lui aussi me laisse tomber, c'est dire.

« Eh, petite Lune ! Tu penses qu'il y a un sens à la vie ? Je veux dire...tu crois que tout ce qui m'arrive va déboucher sur quelque chose ? Que j'ai été si pourri dans une autre vie qu'on se venge dans celle-là ?

-Les astres ne parlent qu'au cœur : or, le tien est trop préoccupé pour écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire.

-Luxord...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il se dessine un pauvre sourire sur ses petites lèvres, il a les yeux cernés de fatigue et l'air penaud. Il fait peine à voir, le bonhomme... Je l'attire à mes côtés sur le matelas pour qu'il me raconte ses tracas. Mais, plutôt que de parler, il me sort son jeu de cartes et commencent à jongler avec.

« Il faut croire qu'à force de conseiller l'Homme sur son Destin, je n'ai pas su me préoccuper suffisamment du mien. J'ai rêvé d'elle la nuit dernière...je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me hante encore.

-Agrabah.

-Oui...c'est vrai qu'elle venait de là-bas, cette femme du soleil.

-La proximité doit faire resurgir son souvenir. Toi, ton cœur, il écoute comme il faut le Monde. Alors ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit sensible à ça. Puis le passé...on a beau le taire, il nous reste toujours un peu coincé au bout de l'esprit Et je sais de quoi je parle. »

Luxord avait rencontré une femme dans la petite ville de sable : coup de foudre direct et passion tortueuse.

Mais comme nous sommes tous un peu maudits dans ce foutu cirque, la demoiselle...s'est fait prendre dans une tempête de sable et on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Des passants ont dit qu'elle cherchait à quitter la ville par tous les moyens, malgré la météo dangereuse du désert.

En gros, elle abandonnait Luxord et est morte pour ça. On a découvert qu'elle lui avait volé plus de la moitié des recettes qu'il s'était fait avec ses tours de passe-passes dans la rue.

Il s'en veut de pas avoir vu clair dans son jeu : il se dit que ça aurait au moins pu la sauver, cette brigande. Il préférait encore que son amour soit en vie en le trompant que punit pour l'avoir joué.

Mais les dieux sont de son côté...et il n'a rien pu faire contre. Depuis ça -trois, quatre ans- il a bobo au cœur, le voyant : et jamais il ne s'en soignera, parce qu'il est trop fragile pour ça et qu'il se sent responsable de tous les malheurs du monde.

Alors il essaie chaque jour de se racheter en aidant du mieux possible les gens à trouver leur voie dans la vie : seulement, il n'est pas capable de pareil acte envers lui-même parce qu'il est certain qu'il a péché pour toute une décennie.

On est vraiment incurable -et increvable aussi- par ici.

« Tu penses qu'elle me pardonnera un jour ?

-C'est comme demander à un escroc de pardonner à celui qu'il a arnaqué de s'être laisser prendre : c'est idiot, Luxord. Tes remords sont insensés. Laisse-toi vivre sans elle, bon Dieu !

-Seras-tu un jour capable de pardonner à Saïx ?

-Je...ne pense pas.

-Alors tu es aussi idiot que moi. »

Foutu maître de beaux mots, il m'a bien eu sur ce coup-là ! OK, je suis un bel imbécile : mais il y a de quoi se défendre quand même ! Avec Saïx, c'est...différent. Il m'a aussi fait beaucoup de mal.

Mais m'en a-t-il fait autant que j'ai pu lui en faire ?

Rah, mince ! Si je commence à penser à ça, en plus du cas Roxas, je vais m'y perdre totalement et adieu le sommeil pour plusieurs semaines ! Foutu Chat Lunaire, foutu petit bout d'homme, foutu bonheur !

J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, tout ça. Pourquoi une fois que j'ai ce que je veux, on me l'enlève : pourquoi une fois que je goûte au _vrai _bonheur, celui-là me fuit.

Je suis vraiment maudit, hein ?

« Axel...je ne cherche pas à t'influencer, ne l'oublie pas. Mais tu risques de perdre bien plus qu'un cœur en ne vivant plus que pour Roxas. »

TOC TOC

« Arlequin, c'est Pierrot. J'aimerai bien qu'on parle un peu...je crois que j'en ai marre de pleurer sur mon croissant de Lune, pis j'ai faim. D'un peu de toi, d'un peu de nous aussi. Dis, tu dors ? »

Oh. Merde. Ça fait trop de choses à gérer en même temps. A coups sûrs, c'est un complot, ils cherchent tous à me rendre fou !

Luxord va ouvrir, l'air de rien : il sort pour laisser entrer l'élément perturbateur dans mon cœur. C'est comme un loup dans une bergerie mais en moins imagée.

Plus vrai, plus concret, et foutrement plus compliqué.

Bon...en même temps, je voulais savoir où était passé ce foutu gamin : voici donc une chose de réglée.

« Pardon d'avoir disparu, j'étais parti me réfugier dans la maison de Lexaeus. J'avais peur de vous affronter, toi et tes yeux brillants : tu dois sûrement te poser pleins de questions. »

C'est peu dire, tout de même !

« Pis j'en ai profité pour apprendre mon rôle de Pierrot pour la comedia dell'arte, comme ça on pourra bientôt la faire découvrir au public ! Et-

-Pourquoi t'es pas couché, gamin ?

-Parce que tu es méchant, Arlequin...

-Axel. Je m'appelle Axel.

-...et que j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. »

Et voilà les jolis mots de retour ! Ce môme me fait tourner en bourrique et retourner les idées : c'était moi qui était censé ne penser qu'à lui alors qu'il me faisait des infidélités avec je ne sais pas qui.

Mais non, le voilà qui revient avec ses talents de grand comédien du cœur et qui me fait passer une nouvelle fois pour le coupable conspirateur ! Bon dieu, on n'a pas idée de s'enticher de pareil gamin...

Mince, Luxord a laissé une carte sur le lit ! Vu comment il tient à ses petites chéries, je ferai mieux de lui rendre dans la suite.

« Oh, c'est la Tour ! C'est un symbole d'avertissement : elle te conseille de bien réfléchir à tes actes afin de ne pas te tromper de chemin parce que tu es dans une période d'instabilité et que l'équilibre ne sera retrouvé que si tu fais ce qu'il y a à faire. Elle peut avoir de très lourdes conséquences, tu sais : comme par exemple annoncer désillusion, rupture et effondrement moral... »

Luxord qui me laisse au coin du regard la carte la plus symbolique du monde et Roxas qui me sort sa science alors qu'il y a même pas deux jours il savait à peine comment écrire _je t'aime_. Là, mon vieux, on peut dire que niveau changements...ça fait fort,_ très _fort.

« Mais comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

-C'est pour te l'expliquer que je suis là. »

Le mystère du petit bout d'homme me chatouille le nez : ma curiosité piquée, je ne compte plus le laisser m'échapper. Parce qu'à défaut de lui laisser mon cœur, j'aimerai bien y voir plus clair dans son jeu : qui est Sora ? Pourquoi a-t-il menti sur ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi me rendre heureux si c'est pour au contraire me faire pleurer deux secondes après ? Et puis...c'est quoi son vrai prénom ?

« Assieds-toi. »

J'obéis au maître de mon esprit, foutu soumis que je suis à ses grands yeux bleus. Et si je m'avouer que je l'aimais ? Non, ça compliquerait plus les choses. Attendons d'abord de savoir jusqu'où il m'a berné et si le bonheur en est vraiment un dans ses bras.

D'ailleurs, Pierrot prend Arlequin pour un coussin et s'assoit sur lui : la proximité me gêne et me réconforte. Drôle de mélange, peut-être, mais pourtant délicieux remède à la solitude qui commençait à me ronger la couenne dans le noir de la nuit.

Suis-je encore fait pour vivre sans le monde ? Bizarrement, je n'en suis plus tellement sûr.

« Premièrement, je n'ai jamais perdu la mémoire. Deuxième, je suis bien lié à Sora. Troisième, même si ce n'était pas prévu, je suis bel et bien amoureux de toi, sûrement à cause de ta manie de repousser ceux que tu aimes et d'avoir un si joli minois. »

Là, c'est syncope. Adieu monde cruel, dernière pirouette et arrêt cardiaque.

xxx

« Arlequin ! Hé, Axel ! Tu m'entends ?

-Euh...ouais, capt'aine, je suis à bord, prêt à amarrer.

-Et où ça, grand malin ? Sur l'île de mon cœur ? »

Merde, je suis ni marin ni aux commandes. Et...dans un pétrin pas possible. Sentimentalement parlant.

Si on récapitule, le gamin s'est bien joué de moi mais s'est fait prendre au jeu en tombant amoureux : OK. Il est lié à Sora : OK.

Reste à savoir : je fais quoi de tout ça, _moi_ ?

« Si j'ai voulu intégrer le cirque, c'est pour retrouver Sora. J'ai utilisé son anagramme pour intéresser le grand boss afin d'avoir plus de chances d'être pris. Si je me suis adressé à toi pour entrer au sein de l'Organisation, c'est parce que tu m'avais charmé avec ton sourire de grande scène et tu semblais le plus...approchable. Bien que je m'étais trompé sur ce point. Ah ! Et j'ai fait semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire pour jouer la carte du petit curieux sans soucis : c'est rudement efficace pour poser mille questions sans soulever le moindre soupçon. Et je t'aime.

-Attends, gamin...déjà, c'est qui Sora pour toi ?

-Pour dire vrai...je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est de ma famille, c'est certain : méchant Xemnas l'a bien dit, nous avons les mêmes yeux. Je crois qu'on est cousins ou un truc du genre. Peut-être même frère, qui sait ?

-Mais alors pourquoi es-tu parti à sa recherche ?

-Parce que j'ai jugé que c'était le but de ma vie : retrouver ce père dont je ne connais rien et qui a été adopté à sa naissance par un cirque -j'ai toujours adoré les cirques. Je trouvais l'événement assez intriguant pour baser mes aspirations là-dessus. Peut-être que j'étais simplement en mal d'aventures... Mais, voilà, en tombant sur les papiers d'adoption et la photo de ce bébé au regard entêtant, je me suis juré de le retrouver. Quoiqu'il advienne.

-C'est...purement...insensé...

-Tout comme toi qui ne veut pas croire au bonheur. Je n'ai jamais connu homme avant toi qui s'interdise d'être heureux comme ça : tu sais que tu as l'art de te compliquer la vie d'un rien, Amour ?

-Non, non, ne change pas de sujet ! Très bien pour Sora. OK. Même si c'est...purement illogique. Donc, pour résumer, tu t'es servi de moi et du cirque entier pour arriver à tes fins ?

-A la base, oui.

-Et tu voudrais que je t'aime malgré ça ? Tu as trahi mes sentiments ! Tu m'as menti depuis le début !

-Non, non, le seul qui est menti, c'est toi et à ton cœur. J'ai joué le filou en premier lieu mais, voilà, toi et tes pouvoirs de grand séducteur, t'as volé mon cœur et fais de moi ton serviteur. Tu es devenu ma seconde raison de vivre, à l'égal de Sora. Je t'aime, Axel, tu n'as même pas le droit d'en douter.

-Mais...

-Chut, Amour ! Pas de discussions sur ça. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir quelque temps mais accepte donc mes sentiments.

-Booon, OK... Alors, maintenant, parle-moi de toi, de ta vie d'avant : pourquoi avoir tout quitté ? Famille, prénom, avenir ?

-Parce que j'aurai trop perdu à ne pas te rencontrer. »

Ça fait deux jours que j'ai broyé du noir à m'enfermer dans le placard de mon esprit et à jurer de ne plus jamais en ressortir : deux putains de jours à me morfondre pour ce petit bout d'homme aussi aléatoire qu'attachant. Et, en même pas une demie-heure, il débarque le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur au bord des yeux pour me raconter tout du début jusqu'à notre fin, m'avouant mensonges et amour comme on causerait du beau temps.

Peut-être que je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, en fait...

« Désolé, je n'ai pas réponse plus vraie.

-Trèèèès bien...et donc, maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ? Sora n'est pas ici.

-En parlant avec les membres du cirque, j'ai réussi à obtenir les informations que je voulais -où a-t-il déserté, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait, ses défauts, ses envies, Xemnas est très bavard une fois enivré- et je vais donc vous quitter après la représentation à Agrabah. Enfin, les quitter. Comme ça, je pourrai enfin me produire face au public -parce que je suis aussi tombé amoureux de ce cirque- et on pourra jouer notre pièce avant de partir ! Parce qu'il est certain que tu viens avec moi, Axel.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es tout excusé.

-Pourquoi diable je te suivrais ?

-Parce que nous nous aimons. »

L'argument de taille qu'il vient de me balancer en pleine face ! Il est futé, le gamin, et il a déjà tout planifié... Ai-je seulement mon mot à dire, là-dedans ? Arlequin se fait traîner d'un cœur à l'autre et n'a le droit que d'être heureux !

Bah, trop d'émotions sur le moment me donnent juste envie de dormir. Soyons heureux pour l'instant et voyons ce qu'il adviendra demain matin...

« Allez, tais-toi et couche-toi près de moi. On dort et on en reparle demain, d'accord ?

-Oui, Amour. »

Qu'il arrête donc de m'appeler comme ça, je vais y prendre goût ! Je le fais taire d'un baiser sur le nez : mais il en demande plus et conquiers mes lèvres sans permission et dans l'élan du sentiment. Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué ?

Ah oui...fichu bonheur. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour lui !

« Dors bien, Pierrot.

-Dans tes bras, je suis bien obligé. »

xxx

_Une porte._

_« Celle de ton cœur. »_

_Des murmures, des éclats de voix, un mensonge et puis s'en va. Attends...non, ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Pas cette fois ! Tu vois bien que tu as la clé de ce chemin, alors pourquoi t'efforcer à en prendre un autre, dieu malin ? Retourne vers moi, enfin !_

_« Saïx, non... »_

_Détourne-toi de lui ! Pourquoi...pourquoi diable te complais-tu dans ses bras ? Tu ne m'aimais donc pas ?_

_« Des yeux à me faire tomber amoureux... »_

_Menteur ! Criminel ! Violeur, assassin ! Tu t'es joué de moi, salop ! _

_« Tu n'es qu'un monstre. »_

_Et puis s'en va..._

xxx

« Ouah ! »

Le petit bout d'homme vient de tomber du lit dans mon sursaut d'effroi, galipette qui vous réveille autant que vous donne mal à la tête. Merde...ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas fait pareil cauchemar...

« Mais...tu pleures, Arlequin !

-Axel, putain. Je. M'appelle. Axel. Pourquoi personne n'est capable de retenir mon prénom ? »

_Passer tes nerfs sur le gamin ne te calmera pas_. Oui, je sais foutue conscience, mais je suis encore furieux de ce rêve de mes deux, énervé contre Saïx, énervé contre le _nous deux_ et énervé de ressasser encore tout ce vieux passé.

L'oubli n'est qu'une aspiration de gosse : on se souvient toujours de ce qui nous a marqué. Toujours.

Lea...Axel, Arlequin, je m'y perds : qui suis-je au juste ? Celui qui aime Saïx ou celui qui adore le gamin ? Celui qui rit ou celui qui pleure ? Celui qui vit ou celui qui meurt ?

Que suis-je bien devenu depuis que Roxas illumine ma vie ?

« Amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Laisse, Roxas.

-Alors raconte-moi ce qui te lie à Saïx.

-Hein ? »

Et le voilà d'attaque dès le petit matin de...oh, à peine midi ! Lève-tard de première et révélateur sans défaut. Bon sang, ne pourrait-il pas me laisser quelque temps de répit ? Quoique, non. J'y ai déjà goûté deux jours, merci l'enfer. Autant souffrir sous les chamboulements sentimentaux et le fardeau du passé que de vivre sans lui une seconde de plus.

Foutu dépendant que je suis...

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Disons que je veux mieux connaître l'ennemi...et que je suis particulièrement jaloux et possessif en amour. »

J'aurai mieux fait de continuer à dormir, ça m'aurait évité d'être obsédé par son regard à se damner et son besoin constant de rendre instable tout ce qui a pu être posé dans ma vie.

Suis-je vraiment prêt à ressasser le passé ? C'est rudement dur ce que tu me demandes là, gamin.

« T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

-Oui, amour. Raconte-moi votre histoire : ainsi, tu pourras la rayer pour de bon et ne plus retourner vers lui. Je sais qu'il te reste encore un peu coincé sur le bout du cœur. »

Allons bon ! Par où commencer, donc ?

« Tu sais, gamin...

-Hm, hm.

-..._chéri_, mon histoire est assez banal dans le genre mélodrame. Orphelin, comme la moitié des membres du cirque, qu'a vécu dans la rue, comme les trois-quart des membres de l'Organisation, je me suis prostitué, drogué...la totale, quoi. J'étais un énième gamin qui traînait sur le pavé et dont on se souciait pas. Je n'attendais pas grand chose de la vie. Mais, heureusement, j'avais Saïx...enfin, Isa de son vrai nom. On s'est connu à l'orphelinat : il était devenu ma lumière dans l'obscurité, celui qui me tirait un sourire dans n'importe quelle situation. Je me sentais le plus heureux du monde au moindre de ses coups de regard : et je savais que ça le sauvait un peu de me voir joyeux. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis si bon acteur sur scène...je m'y entraîne depuis gamin pour ravir son petit cœur glacé.

-Mais maintenant il te rejette.

-Ouais, mais si tu savais ce que je lui ai fait aussi... »

_Ravale tes larmes et assume tes conneries. Tu as trop longtemps refoulé la faute sur lui._ Ouais...acceptons, rien qu'aujourd'hui, d'assumer le salop qu'on fut, confus. Lea est un vrai connard : m'aimeras-tu toujours, gamin, quand tu l'apprendras ?

Quoique le principal concerné y est bien arrivé, alors venant de ce petit bout d'âme, ça ne m'étonnerait guère.

« On a grandi ensemble, accrochés dans le malheur, se serrant les coudes entre compagnons d'infortune. Comme j'étais le plus entraînant de nous deux, c'est moi qui gérait le plus souvent le côté sexe payant et lui s'occupait de la deal. On avait notre petit marché et ça roulait plutôt bien, on avait de quoi subvenir à nos besoins et payer un mini-chez-nous.

-Jusqu'à... ?

-L'adolescence. Ça peut paraître couillon que dans pareille histoire, ce soit une bête poussée d'hormones qui nous est eue : mais on avait déjà fait affaire aux gangs, aux vieux salasses et à toutes les conneries du genre. On s'en était toujours sorti parce qu'on était deux. Mais dès qu'on a commencé à osciller entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte...tout a déconné. On a commencé à prendre conscience de notre situation, qu'il fallait qu'on s'en sorte à un moment, sinon autant mourir que de pourrir dans les entrailles de la ville ingrate. On s'est rapproché jusqu'aux _je t'aime_ murmurés, on s'est raccroché l'un à l'autre avec une soif quasi folle parce qu'on commençait à avoir peur de l'avenir...peur de rester dans cette merde sans plus aucun lendemain heureux. Bien qu'au final, on en est jamais eu...

-Axel...donne-moi tes larmes, je les garderai au chaud dans mon cœur.

-Merci... »

Baiser volé et cœur allégé. Dire que je me refusais à aimer Saïx, le type le plus dévoué à mon cœur, et que maintenant je me surprends à être épris d'un bonhomme pas plus haut que la commode qui m'a menti depuis le début et qui se joue de moi avec une habilité effrayante.

Le bonheur est sans logique.

« Donc, adolescence, amour fiévreux et milieu crade. Bien qu'ayant toujours vécus ensemble, nos différences ont commencé à nous peser : on prenait aussi conscience de l'autre et c'était douloureux. Je souffrais de sa froideur continuelle : bien que je sus qu'il m'aimer, j'avais besoin de me fondre à lui tout mon soûl. Un regard ne me suffisait plus, j'avais besoin de le toucher, de l'avoir près de moi tout le temps...j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive la moindre crasse. Je lui ai donc refusé de coucher avec d'autres que moi et je limitais au maximum son rapport avec les autres. J'ai commencé à le voir comme une chose fragile...il ne me rendait jamais mes faveurs, c'est à peine s'il m'embrassait de lui-même. Mais il m'aimait, il m'aimait que je me disais...

-Et tu as fini par ne plus y croire.

-Oui... Mais je taisais l'idée qu'il puisse ne plus vouloir de moi. C'était aberrant puisqu'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Et puis, un jour tout à fait banal, alors que je me félicitais d'avoir obtenu plus de fric que d'habitude grâce à un client régulier, il m'a balancé que j'étais un monstre. Le gars qui m'avait aimé pour mes beaux yeux, avec qui j'avais trouvé enthousiasme et raison de vivre me balançait que je le dégoûtais, que j'étais inhumain de lui faire ça.

-Je vais aller lui refaire le portrait, moi, à ce funambule de malheur !

-Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Je comprends bien ton état, j'étais assez furieux moi aussi à ce moment-là. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, des années plus tard, j'ai compris où j'avais merdé et tout le mal que j'avais pu lui faire... Saïx m'aimait autant que j'ai pu l'aimer : sauf que lui n'était pas démonstratif, il avait le sentiment muet et sacré. C'était l'adoration fervente et non ma passion débordante. Comprends bien : il voyait son mec se tapait des dizaines d'autres hommes et femmes pour lui payer de quoi manger et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'aider, ni même le droit puisque je lui avait interdit. Pendant deux ans, il a remâché tout ça à l'intérieur de lui : c'est enfin sorti là où ça n'aurait pas du. Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné...bien que je me demande aujourd'hui si ce n'est pas lui qui a le plus souffert dans l'histoire.

-Tu es maladroit avec tes sentiments, Amour, un vrai handicapé du cœur. Et lui aussi l'est. Je ne sais pas à quel degré vous vous êtes blessés mais le mal est fait...vous étiez des enfants qui aviez grandi par vous-même. Il fallait bien que vous tombiez, à un moment. C'était inéluctable et loin de votre volonté commune, puisque tu as pensé à son bonheur en faisant ça et puisqu'il tenait à toi mais ne te le montrait pas. »

Voici de retour monsieur je vous réconforte le cœur avec supplément sourire à volonté et tous les plus bons sentiments de l'univers. Ce bout d'homme est un miracle...ma bénédiction, un ange-gardien ou un envoyé des cieux. C'est pas possible autrement.

« Raconte-moi comment tout ça a bien pu finir.

-Le soir même, je l'ai retrouvé dans les bras du boss.

-Xemnas ?

-Ouep. Et il prenait son pied, l'enfoiré...mais au moins, une fois l'affaire finie, le vieux a été réglo et nous a assuré une place dans son cirque. C'est ce qui nous a sauvé et nous a permis de commencer une nouvelle vie. Depuis, Saïx essaie de se faire pardonner tant bien que mal...seulement, je suis toujours Lea pour lui et non Axel. Or, ce que je suis aujourd'hui est à des lieux de ce que j'ai pu être avant. Isa, Lea, la rue et les mauvais plans, tout ça c'est fini : comme notre amour d'antan et tout, et tout... Il veut pas se faire à l'idée. Et comme je tiens quand même beaucoup à lui, je l'ai épaulé du mieux possible jusqu'à maintenant. Mais depuis que t'es entré dans ma vie, je peux plus le faire...tu m'as donné goût à la rébellion de l'esprit et puis, même si c'était vilain à la base, t'as joliment charmé mon cœur. »

Il sourit et efface toute peine d'un baiser savamment sucré. Ah...le goût du bonheur...

« Au fait, t'as quel âge en vrai ?

-Dix-neuf ans. »

Le détournement de mineur n'en était donc pas un...attends. Dix-neuf ? Mais on à peine quatre ans de différence, pour le coup !

« Mais...tu ressembles à un petiot de seize ans qui découvre la vie, encore tout inconscient des choses !

-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose qui te fera rougir ?

-Je...non, je ne préfère pas...

-Je ne suis plus puceau...et loin de ne pas m'y connaître en plaisir du corps. »

Virement de bord et de cap, je vais perdre la tête avec ses foutues affirmations à vous retourner les idées ! Il est passé où, mon petit gamin timide, qu'avait le regard franc et l'innocence la plus pure ? _Dans ton cœur._ Ah, merde, c'est vrai...

xxx

« Axel ? »

Tiens. Que peut bien me vouloir Lexaeus à peine sortir de la couchette ? Peut-être qu'il veut m'enlever une nouvelle fois le gamin, le bougre...

« On aurait besoin de savoir si Roxas jouera ou non pour la comedia. Comme son nom de scène et son costume ne sont pas encore décidés, c'est pour savoir si je dois aller voir Xigbar pour ça.

-Eh bien, oui, oui, il jouera. Mais tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même, plutôt ?

-Non, je préfère m'en occuper. Tu risques encore de t'engueuler avec ce vieux bonhomme et ça n'aboutira à rien.

-Pas faux... Je te revaudrai ça, donc.

-Je note ! »

J'adore le rire de ce bon gars, ça vous réchauffe le bide et vous met de bonne humeur pour la journée. Commençons donc l'entraînement ! Je dois parfaire mon petit Pierrot pour qu'il soit au top pour le spectacle de demain soir. Dire que ce sera sa première et dernière représentation...mais serait-ce vraiment la mienne ?

Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la question. Tout va un peu trop vite pour moi.

Xemnas nous fait de l'œil à quelques pas. Je suis de plus en plus tenté d'aller le voir pour en savoir plus sur Sora...mais accepterait-il de m'en parler ? Et Riku, encore la bouteille à la main, incapable de m'en dire rien sur le sujet. Foutus mystères mal ficelés !

« Kairi ! »

Un moment de flottement. Riku court vers une gamine aux cheveux rouges qui semble pétrifiée d'effroi. Attends...c'était pas le nom de la demoiselle qui s'était faite la malle avec Sora ?

Roxas a tiqué, lui aussi. Je sens que la situation va prendre des allures de champs de bataille...

« Où est Sora ? »

C'est Xemnas qui a hurlé. La gamine tombe en pleurs et s'excuse. Eh merde...peut-il se passer une seconde dans ce foutu monde sans qu'on se prenne les pieds dans la tapis du passé et ses emmerdes ?

Riku court à ses côtés et l'aide à se relever. Elle oscille un peu sous le méchant regard du boss, s'excuse encore, et balbutie qu'ils se sont perdus de vue il y a des mois déjà. Qu'il s'est lassé d'elle. Riku déclare qu'il est impossible qu'il est agi ainsi, il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir faire ça.

« Il...avait de plus grands rêves que moi. Je voulais juste d'une vie paisible. Alors on s'est séparé sur le pavé de la Ville de Traverse... »

Le gamin s'approche d'elle. Sa couverture risque de voler en éclats s'il se montre trop pressant. Ah, mais non...c'est vrai qu'il est encore amnésique aux yeux des autres. Sauf peut-être de Luxord. Mais lui est voyant, alors c'est pas du jeu.

« Où est parti ce Sora ?

-Vers...vers Illusiopolis. Pour retrouver un certain DiZ, je crois... Tes yeux...c'est troublant. Tu lui ressembles énormément.

-Une simple coïncidence, demoiselle ! Et pourquoi donc serait-il parti là-bas, ce monsieur-là ?

-DiZ lui avait promis que s'il travaillait pour lui, il accepterait de le faire monter sur son bateau...tout ce qui intéressait Sora, c'était de voyager. Je me demande même s'il cherchait quelque chose, au final... Mais, à tout hasard, tu ne le connaîtrais pas ? Parce que ces yeux...

-Sont d'un commun affligeant, je sais bien ! Ah, mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Roxas, le petit nouveau du cirque. Je suis l'amoureux de Axel, celui-là avec les yeux émeraude et le cœur de grand malhabile. »

Il me pointe du doigt, le malpoli. Merci de la description, aussi.

« Bon, ça a été un plaisir, demoiselle, que de te rencontrer. Mais on doit préparer le spectacle de demain soir ! A plus tard, peut-être. »

Saïx sort de sa roulotte, probablement réveillé par les cris et éclats de voix. Il semble avoir entendu le discours du gamin vu ses yeux troublés de chiot perdu... Demyx, derrière lui, me lance un regard lourd de sens. Oui, je sais, ça merde de plus en plus par ici...

Le gamin-je-gouverne-ton-cœur m'attrape par la main et me traîne vers les marchés, bien loin du cirque, de Kairi, du souvenir de Sora et du regard douloureux du Chat Lunaire.

« Bon, Amour, il faut trouver un moyen de quitter la ville sans le cirque. Il doit bien y avoir un bus qui assure le passage du désert ou un transport plus adéquat...quant à l'argent, j'en ai assez pour quelque temps. Je pense que toi aussi, tu dois avoir quelques économies, or ce ne sera pas de trop à deux. Mais où est Illusiopolis...?

-Je n'ai toujours pas dit que je partirai.

-Tu le feras, parce que tu m'aimes. »

_La Tour, elle te conseille de bien réfléchir à tes actes afin de ne pas te tromper de chemin parce que tu es dans une période d'instabilité et que l'équilibre ne sera retrouvé que si tu fais ce qu'il y a à faire. _

Mais, bon sang...qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

* * *

Something shine in your eyes...! Stray cats, ou comment se réveiller de bonne heure, de bonne humeur, le cœur tout heureux de vivre à un jour du bac. Hmm, je vous aime les gars ! (et vous aussi, lecteurs)

Alors, heureux de cette suite ? Si vous savez comme je suis content de vous l'écrire...oh oui ! A la prochaine, donc. Hésitez à me communiquer vos attentes pour la suite ! JE VOUS AIME !


End file.
